The rise and fall of Lightclan
by Kittykat443
Summary: It's a story when me and my friends become warrior cats and have to fight for Starclan and help the other clans
1. Chapter 1

Firestar looked around at the other leaders and cats in the gathering. "It seems we all had this dream" He muttered. Blackstar just sneered "Dream or not! I will not accept this!" he hissed and a bunch of cats yowled in agreement. Firestar shook his head "It's Starclan's will!" he argued back and a few cats agreed with him.

Onestar and Mistystar both looked at each other than around at the other cats. "I agree with Firestar if it's Starclan's will then I will accept it" Mistystar said and Onestar shook his head "I'm with Blackstar! We shouldn't just change because it's Starclan's will!"

Firestar then sighed "then what do we do? Defy Starclan? That never ends well!"

Blackstar quickly answered "No…I'm not Defying Starclan…they can come…but their stay won't be welcome…if they come near my territory they will get attacked…"

Onestar then nodded "The same goes for Windclan if they come anywhere near our territory then my cats will attack" With that both Onestar and Blackstar jumped down and with a flick of their tails told their cats too follow. Firestar looked at Mistystar "Will you attack them as well?" he asked and Mistystar just shrugged "Depends…" she said jumping down. After the riverclan cats left Firestar jumped down and joined up with Jayfeather and the rest of his clan.

Sandstorm was the first to talk to him "what about us? If those cat's come near us do we attack?" she asked and Firestar said nothing as he walked. It was obvious that he was thinking about what to do. "We can't give them the idea that we are weak…but we can't just outright attack them" he replied and Sandstorm just sighed.

"_Four becomes five….nineteen will come and light will shine"_ he said shutting his eyes. "_But in the end….light will leave"_ he then opened his eyes. They then walked back to the camp silently nobody said a word. Once inside the camp Firestar trotted up to highledge and sighed "Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey to meet under highledge for a clan meeting" There was a silence as all the cats started to gather under highledge. Finally after the last of the cats joined Firestar sighed. "Tonight we found out that a new clan will join us!" before he could say anything yowls rang out.

"Five clans! There's always been four!"

"How could Starclan approve of this?!"

"What is this clan's name!?"

"Let's drive them out!"

"When will this clan come?!"

Firestar lashed his tail out silencing the cats. Everyone went quiet and Firestar continued "we have no idea when this clan will come or who it's leader is but I know this it is in fact starclan's will and if it is Starclan's will then we will welcome this clan-"

Yowls of protest rang out again.

"I'm not!" Dustpelt yowled out his fur lightly bristling.

"I second that! There always been four clans in the forest even in the last forest how are we supposed to change because Starclan said it!" Mousefur said agreeing with Dustpelt.

"Well if Starclan said it then ok they can stay here but we shouldn't just welcome them! It'll make us look weak! Not only that but what about the pray and where would they stay in this forest!? Do they even know the warrior code!?" Lionblaze yowled out Cinderheart right beside him nodded in agreement.

Firestar once again lashed his tail out. "It said that nineteen will come….as for the name and who the leader is it is unknown and as for now…we wait…" then like that he jumped down signaling that the meeting was over. A few cats walked away grumbling and Lionblaze trotted up to Jayfeather "Just what makes these cats so special? Who are they anyway?"

**Xxxxxooooxxxx00000 (Tiffany's Pov)**

"Ms. Sherren!" There was a loud bang and I jumped out of my seat and fanatically looked around. I then saw the teacher looking at me his book under his hand on my desk. Blinking I looked up at him "Did you like your nap?" he asked in his creepy voice and I blinked and felt my face heat up "Y-yes sir" I muttered and he grabbed his book off my desk and walked away.

"Now that Ms. Sherren can join happily join us…The viet minh leader was Ho chi minh-

The bell rang and I started to pack up. '_Screw it if I'm late I'm late!' _my mind said as I made sure my stuff was in my bag neatly. Once finished I got up and walked over to my next class. Making sure I didn't bump into anyone I made it to my next class with a sigh. The late bell rang above and I sat down in the group. Alone. As normal.

"Last class of the day….Last class of the day" I muttered as I took out my binder. Once the binder was out I took out the big reading book and flipped to _'Beowulf'_ the teacher started to read out of the book and I sighed and lightly laid my head down. '_Why am I so damn tired? And what was up with that dream? I mean the cats where talking at me…asking me if I wanted to…'accept my destiny and become leader?' what the hell?' _Shaking my head I rubbed my eyes. The teacher started to explain about what was going on in the story and who was who.

'_It's times like these that I wish I was back in my old school. I miss Ashley and Andy…and Kathy….I also Miss Kayla but she's not in school anymore…' _sighing once again I rubbed my eyes. I put my bag on the desk next to me and managed to get my stubby legs on the chair across from me. That was one of the perks of being alone in a group. More room for me.

The teacher unfortunately noticed me and ordered me to sit up right. Rolling my eyes as I did so. '_Man why couldn't I have been born an animal? So I don't have to deal with this crap' _I thought as I propped my arm up. '_I wish I was a warrior cat…a great one like Firestar….'_ I let out a sigh and shut my eyes. '_It would be funny if that was a dream from Starclan'_ I chuckled silently to myself. '_Just a dream…'_ I thought to myself.

I let out a yawn and stretched my arms up and twisted my head to the side causing several loud pops. I then twisted my back. A lot of people say that my back and neck will both break if I keep it up but I don't really care. If I didn't do it then it'll hurt even more than doing it.

It didn't take long for me to get those disgusted looks. Rolling my eyes I laid my head down. '_Accept it….you must…'_

I shot up and frantically looked around. No one noticed (thank god). Taking a deep breath I shut my binder and put it away. The bell rang and I shot out of the room. The teacher yelled out and I didn't even pay attention. Once out I ran to the bus.

Taking a deep breath I sat down on my seat 'Seat seven' I don't know why I like this seat but I do.

Getting comfy I put my head phones in. shutting my eyes I allowed the music to sink in. sure the bus doesn't move until ten more minutes but I don't care. '_Be the leader…show your true self….lead the light!'_ my eyes snapped opened and I frantically looked around. '_Get away from me!'_ my mind screamed.

I let out a sigh as the bus started to move. '_I must be more tired than I thought…thank God it's Friday…I get to take a nap' _I thought happily. I watched as the trees went by and I sighed '_so…tired' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Kayla's pov warning it's going to shift every chapter.**

I stretched as I began to wake up the next morning after having the weirdest cat dream ever dreamed. I got up changed into real clothes and walked out into the living room where both my parents were on the computer.

"Morning honey" said my mom.

I smiled tiredly at her, "morning."

I grabbed one of Luna's kittens as it ran past and scared the crap out of her; I flipped her on her back and began playing with her. The kitten that I call Honey was attacking me the whole time and wasn't acting very happy about the ordeal. I released her and she took off like a rocket I laughed as she collided with her brother.

**xxxooooxxxxXXXXXooooo**

"I don't know why Starclan finds these cats special, but if it's Starclan's will I will not attack them and expect none of you to either" Firestar said, finalizing his decision.

Angry cats lashed their tails back and forth, but no one dared to defy their leader; they begrudgedly accepted his words and continued with what they had been doing previously. The apprentices went to sleep while some Warriors went on patrol.

"Firestar, what should we do if we find those nineteen?" Cinderheart asked.

"Send a cat to inform me, hopefully while I sleep Starclan will tell me more" he said.

They nodded their heads at their leader though they still didn't approve of his choice and set out, more on edge than usual on patrol.

"If one of those nineteen attacks me I'll kill them" growled a cat.

They purred in agreement and continued to walk along their territory; rustling in the bushes stopped the cats in their tracks. Cinderheart looked around and sniffed the air in the direction of the bushes but, the winds direction was in his favor. He and a few others approached the brush, one cat ready to run to Firestar, they used their paws to look through the leaves and…

**Xxxxxxoooooooxxxx00000OO**

"Hello", I answered the phone.

"Hi Kayla, its Tiffany" she said.

"Hey what's up?" I smiled.

"Nothing, hey I've been talking to a couple of my friends and they said they had a cat dream like I did and it sounded too much like a coincident so I was wondering if you had one too?" she asked.

"Yeah actually I did something about me becoming a cop" I told her.

"A cop? What?" she asked.

"Well actually it said deputy, so you know" I shrugged.

"Oh that makes more sense…I think" she laughed.

I laughed with her; we stayed on the phone a little longer before she hung up because of homework. The more I thought about it the weirder I thought it was that I was the only one having bizarre dreams about cats. I looked up at the ceiling, "I accept the position of Deputy."

Instantly I felt light-headed and I feel into an unnatural feeling sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiffany P.O.V**

Once inside the house I groaned and kicked my shoes off. Letting out a yawned I trudged to my room. Letting out a groan I laid down on my bed. Yawning loudly I snuggled close to my pillow and almost purred. '_Do you accept your destiny? Will you lead the light?'_ I groaned. "Sure! Just let me sleep! I'll lead the light! I accept my stupid destiny!" growling I held the pillow tighter.

The voice stopped and I shut my eyes. I allowed peace to take over and fell asleep.

**Xxxx0000oooooxxxx**

Lionblaze and Dustpelt just sighed "I'm telling you Firestar we saw it! It was a kit or an apprentice!" Dustpelt explained and Firestar blinked. "What did it look like?" he asked.

"It was brown! Like the bark on the tree…it looked at us then ran off! Graystripe went after it!" Lioneblaze said using his tail to point which way Graystripe went. "Just out of the border" Dustpelt explained.

Graystripe then came back out of breath. "Lost it…fast runner that one…" he shaking his pelt. "It ran laughing the whole time…"

**Xxxxooooo0000ooooxxxx**

"What?" I groaned. Opening my eyes the whole world turned to the left. "Whoa…" Shaking my head I sat up. Once my mind cleared a bit I snapped my eyes open and frantically looked around. "Where am I….more importantly….WHY AM I IN A FOREST!" I screamed loudly. The trees where big and by big I mean…unnaturally big. "Did I climb a magic beanstalk?" She asked herself. "am I in the giant's forest?...why am I talking to myself?" Shaking my head I sighed.

I then blinked. "Something…doesn't feel right" slowly I looked down and screamed. "I HAVE PAWS!" looking at them they were white with a random mix of black and orange. Running around I found a puddle and almost fainted. I was a cat…a white, black, and Orange cat. I had a big patch of orange on my face that moved around my left eye. It almost looked like the phantom of the opera mask. I was plump with stubby legs '_as normal'_ I thought. I blinked then smirked a bit. I then started to scratch my ear with my hind leg. "I always wanted to do that" I said with a happy purr. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes next to me causing me to jump a little. I then narrowed my eyes and crouched a little. "Whose there!" I yelled there was a silence then another cat emerged from the bushes. This cat was a Tortoiseshell she-cat very slender the complete opposite of me. I crouched down and growled the cat did the same thing. We circled each other then she spoke "I don't want trouble" my eyes widen I recognized that voice right away. Standing up I tilted my head "Heather?" she blinked then looked at me.

"Tiffany? You're here too?" she asked and I rolled my eyes "No I'm asleep in my bed as we speak!" I said sarcastically she narrowed her eyes then stuck her tongue out. "Anyway…what are we going to do?" she asked and I sighed "Look for more people I guess…or cats" I said and she nodded. I then stretched my paws out.

"Well, let's go…left!" she declared and I nodded. We turned left and trotted along. I realized how sensitive my hearing and smelling became. I then sniffed the ground and Heather looked at me "Tiffany…you're a cat…not a dog" blinking I just purred "That's true" Heather backed up and looked at me. "you purred" she said and I nodded "Yeah…that's what cats do" she then shook her head "yeah…weird" she said and I purred again. "Stop it!" she hiss swatting at my head.

I just sighed "For now" I said. She lightly narrowed her eyes and I lifted my head. Taking a deep breath I sighed. "I can't smell anything" I said lightly. After a few more minutes of walking I looked up at the sky. "It looks to be…eh give or take noon"

"I didn't ask for the time"

"I know you didn't I was talking to myself"

"Why would you do that?"

I shrugged and she sighed. "Sometimes I don't know about you"

"Yeah sometimes I don't know about myself either"

We chuckled lightly and my stomach growled loudly. "Ohhh…I'm hungry" I whined and Heather nodded "Same"

"Heather you're hungry every ten minutes"

There was a silence then I stoped. "Do you smell that?" I asked she took a deep breath. "What is it?" she asked looking around. I lashed my tail then crouched down ready to pounce.

**Ok be prepared for short chapters I'm sorry XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Kayla's pov)**

My eyelids felt heavy as I began to wake up, I stood up slowly and already realized something was wrong, I didn't feel like myself and I was having trouble walking, I sat down and looked at myself and saw that I was furry. Wait I'M FURRY! I quickly ran to the nearest source of water and saw why, I was a cat. I sat there in shock; this had to be a dream I had just gone to sleep so it makes sense. Something in my head though told that this wasn't a dream and never would be no matter how much I wished it.

"Hey you" I heard a voice from behind; I slowly turned around but continued to sit.

"Yes" I answered hoping my voice was shaky.

"Who are you and what are you doing in thunderclan's territory?" asked an angry cat.

"I don't know I just woke up here" I told him, "what's a thunderclan?"

The cat looked shocked at the fact that I didn't know what he was talking about, the cat then growled at me and crouched itself to attack, I simply sat there too stunned to move.

"Dustpelt stand down, now!" he flinched as the orange colored cat called him.

The orange cat approached me and also sat, there was an air about him that was different; it was commanding. I bowed my head to him as a hello, he returned it graciously.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Firestar" he told me, power behind his voice, "and your name?"

"Kayla" I told him, but I already felt silly saying it.

"Oh, you're a lost kittypet" he stated with a small hint of disappointment.

"Excuse me, a what?" I asked Firestar.

"A what, what a kittypet?" I tilted my head in confusion.

He blinked in surprise, stood up and stepped closer to me and sniffed the air around me, "you're one of the cats of the prophecy aren't you?"

"Prophecy? I'm sorry I don't know, unless the title 'deputy' means something to you" I said plainly.

The cats looked at me in shock, had I said something wrong, did they recognize the word. Firestar looked back at the cat he called Dustpelt and walked over to him. They began discussing something, I turned around and began lapping water from the lake, when I turned back around Firestar was patiently waiting for me.

"Where are your eighteen companions?" he asked.

I shook my head, "as I've said, I just woke up I haven't seen anyone I recognize."

"Shall wheel you find them?" he offered.

"Really, why would you want to help a per- um cat you've never met before?" I asked him.

"You and your companions coming here has been prophesized, you need to be here therefore I'm willing to help" Firestar meowed.

"Thank you" I purred.


	5. Chapter 5

Growling I crouched then pounced. There was a loud yowl and soon a flurry of colors. Everything was moving so fast I had no idea what I was fighting until I managed to pin her down. Growling I looked at her it was a tortoiseshell she-cat. I purred at her as she started to hit my eyes with unsheathed claws "I'll claw your eyes out!" she hissed and I just sat down (yes I sat on her)

"Are you done Aleisia?" I asked and she blinked "Tiffany?" Heather just looked between us "you two know each other?" she asked and I nodded. I then got off of Aleisia and shook my pelt. "Aleisia is a freshmen at Palmetto" I said plainly and Heather nodded "Heather here is a senior at another school" I said to Aleisia. "Ok…that's nice…WHY AM I A FREAKING CAT!"She yowled so loud it made my ears ring a little. I can tell Heather didn't like that by the way her ears laid flat. "Calm down…" I said plainly and she just glared at me. "CALM DOWN! TIFFANY LOOK AT US!" Before I could say anything Heather spoke "stop…just Stop!" she hissed and Aleisia looked down.

I then sighed "Let's look around some more…I know for a fact that there are probably more people out here" I said breaking the tension a little. Slowly Aleisia nodded and walked towards my side. Heather did the same then sighed "I wonder if Blake is here?" she said and I gave her a purr. I think it freaked her out even more. Aleisia looked at me like I grew three heads. '_I guess I'll just keep to myself' _I thought sighing.

I then stopped and started to scratch my ear with my hind leg. They just looked at me I then glared at them. "What? My ear itched" I said continuing to walk. They just rolled their eyes and continued to walk. I then stopped again "What? Itchy ear again?" Heather asked and I shook my head "Nothing…I thought I saw another cat…but I don't see anything" I said shaking my head "Let's continue" Heather said pushing me along. '_I must be losing it'_ I thought chuckling to myself. "Hey I just thought of something that makes this a little happier" Aleisia said happily and me and Heather looked at her. "No Couch!" She said happily trotting along and I don't know why but I busted out laughing.

My laughing caused Aleisia to laugh. Heather just shook her head "You both are insane" she muttered. Without thinking I ran up to Heather and tagged her "You're it!" I yelled running along the trees. "Wait what happened to finding more people?!" she yelled, Aleisia just laughed and joined me. "Eh! Come on Heather we're free! No school, no work, we can do whatever!"

"But…people?"

"Can wait! Let's enjoy our freedom!"

Me and Aleisia started to tag each other and happily run around and Heather sighed "I'm going insane"


	6. Chapter 6

As Firestar and I searched for more people-cats, which he didn't know we were, I would occasionally stop and sniff the air for anything a familiar. We came along the Shadowclan border (now that I thinking a little more straight I remembered where all this crap was from). I could tell no one I knew was over the border or anywhere near this area.

"Shall we check near the Windclan border now" Firestar meowed.

"Yes thank you for all your help" I nodded.

We walked in silence, listening for sounds or voices and about half way to the border found. Giggling, high-pitched giggling that sounded oddly familiar. I ran toward the sound and at that moment a flurry of brown slamming me into my chest, I couldn't jump back in time but reacted by smacking the cat across the head. I looked at the cat closer after getting out my anger; it was Tiffany's niece Jasmine, my thoughts now interrupted as she started wailing and crying over getting hit in the head.

"Jasmine?" I asked wanting to confirm it.

"You're Tiffany's friend, I forget your name" she looked up at me.

"You found one of your companions?" Firestar asked padding after me.

"Yes, she's an, um…apprentice" I told him.

"Hey that's the cat Graystripe chased after" Dustpelt yelled.

"Jasmine have you seen anyone else?" I asked.

"I think I saw Tiffany" she told me.

"Why didn't you go to her?" I asked.

"She being mean to another cat and I wasn't done playing" she said.

"Well now you are, let's go show me where you saw her" I nudged her along.

"No!" she yelled and tried to run away.

I grabbed her by the scuff of the neck and started walking away; I thanked Firestar and Dustpelt for their help and padded off with Jasmine. I eventually put her down and showed me to where Tiffany was she was with two other cats who I guess were people-cats as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Kayla joined us along with Jasmine I couldn't help but glare at my little niece straight off the bat. Kayla noticed and sighed "she did nothing wrong" she said plainly and I just continued to glare. Jasmine noticed my glare and slowly backed off. Heather and Aleisia introduced themselves to Kayla while I still stared at Jasmine. Finally I spoke "Where are Chris and Dad" I said (note: Chris is my stepmother her name is Linda but we just call her Chris)

Jasmine just shrugged "They were asleep when I left to go and play" I must have given off some negative waves at that moment because everyone around me backed up a couple of feet. Now some people call my dad a ticking time bomb but there are times when I become one like right now for instance. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I caused a few birds to fly out of the tree near us. "Tiffany…" Kayla said but I ignored her.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED NEAR CHRIS AND DAD! WAS ALEXIS WITH YOU AS WELL! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" now Aleisia never seen this side of me in fact I don't think anyone has. "Ok Tiffany the important thing is that she is safe and with us" Kayla said as if she was talking to a wild dog. I turned to glare at her and noticed that I scared Aleisia out of her wits. Her eyes where wide and her fur was raised. Taking a deep breath I sighed. I then looked at Jasmine. Now I lived with that girl long enough to know when she's about to scream on top of her lungs and the look she was giving me told me she was about to.

I sighed "Show me where Daddy and Chris are" I demanded and she nodded and started to walk. As we walked Kayla gave me a look. "What?" I said and she just shook her head "you told me you out grew calling your dad 'daddy'" I just swiped at her ear. "I'm worried for him is all" I said. Kayla just nodded "sure" she said and I shook my head.

I sighed and continued to walk. Jasmine looked down and sighed "Keep walking!" I growled. I noticed Heather back away a little and I sighed. Jasmine then stopped. "I said keep walking!" I hissed and Kayla stopped me "we're in Thunderclan terriroty again" she said looking around I opened my mouth to say something but then stopped "Wait..Thunderclan! what is this the warrior cats?"

"Yes-

She stopped there was a loud yowl and my eyes widen "Daddy!" I cried out running "Tiffany stop!" Aleisia yowled following me. As I ran my heart began to race. I growled and unsheathed my claws as I ran. I could hear the others following me. "You will not hurt her!" It was my dad.

"You don't belong in Shadowclan territory!" A cat yelled my eyes widened, we really were in The warrior books.

Following the voice I stopped then jumped. "TIFFANY!" Aleisia yowled as I did so. I landed on a white cat with black paws. I realized it was Blackstar. He let out a yowl as I did so. Growling we tumbled around I started to bite his neck. Blackstar turned and hit my eye with his unsheathed claws. I growled and so did he. Heather and Kayla grabbed me and pulled me off of Blackstar. "Don't make enemies with the Shadowclan warriors" Kayla warned me. Aleisia just sat back and choose to stay out of the way. Blackstar looked at me and growled "I take it you know these cats…there are only eight where are the rest?" he asked and I sneered "none of your business" I growled.

"She means she doesn't know!" Kayla said intervining. Blackstar got in my face but not for long my dad got in front of me "you will stay away from her!" he growled and Blackstar narrowed his eyes. "this is a warning next time you come near Shadowclan territory we will attack to kill" There was a silence as we walked. Kayla then looked at me "are you ok?" she asked me and I sighed "I'm fine why?"

"Your ear is bleeding!" Aleisia yowled out her fur raising and I blinked. "Oh…Blackstar must of knicked me" I said. Dad and Chris looked at me and I looked at them. Dad was like Jasmine he was all brown but his muzzle was black and white. Chris's top was black and her underbelly was white. '_where is Alexis?'_ I thought worriedly. Before anything else could happen Aleisia lightly dabbed my bleeding ear with a leaf.

"I'm no nurse but this should work" she said with the leaf in her mouth. Me and Kayla looked at each other we both had the same thought 'we_ found our medicine cat'_


	8. Chapter 8

"You guys go back, I'm going to look for more of us" I encouraged them to get Tiffany to a safer place.

They agreed and headed back to where they had been when we met up and I continued to search the territory, when I noticed Blackstar was still there; I stopped and sat down since I was in Thunderclan territory.

"Sorry about my friend she's a bit on edge because of recent events" I meowed.

Blackstar returned my words with a snarl and turned his back on me, "if you see any strange cats please send them this way, I beg you don't kill them Starclan won't like it."

Good thing Firestar told me we were a prophecy sent by Starclan; this made him look back before stalking off, I sighed and could only hope he took my words to heart. I continued to search until I heard the sound of a crying kitten and the voices of cats trying to comfort it. I peered my head through the brush and saw my sisters and another one of nieces, Alexis.

"Rachel, Hannah, you guys are here too?" I asked padding over to them.

"Yeah, but where's here?" Hannah asked.

"You won't believe me, but the Warriors forest" I said.

Rachel recognize what I meant, but Hannah had no clue; I told them I'd explain later and picked up Alexis and lead them to our little space where Aleisia had patched up Tiffany's ear, I placed Alexis down and let her family comfort her. I told Tiffany how I found Hannah and Rachel at the same time.

"Did you see anyone else?" She asked.

"No, but apparently there is supposed to be nineteen of us and we have…let's see 1, 2, 8 right here so 8 more to go" I responded.

"Good start" Tiffany said nodded approvingly.

"So let me get this straight, we're in your cat books?" Hannah asked.

"More or less I think" I said, "I don't really know."

We sat together as sun went down, agreeing to begin searching again tomorrow in groups and went to sleep curled up together.


	9. Chapter 9

Shutting my eyes it didn't take long for me to sleep. When I opened my eyes again I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was in fact looking at my sleeping body on the bed at home. My chest was slowly rising and falling. Blinking I got closer and I realized I was still in my cat body looking at my human body. "This is so odd" I said. Shaking my pelt I sighed. "Not really" I jumped back almost falling off the bed. Looking around I saw another calico cat. She had no white on her just black, brown, and cream colored.

"What? Who!?" was all I could get out. The she-cat laughed at me "I'm not here to hurt you…this is just telling you something…I would get used to these types a dreams you're going to get them a lot…you and your medicine cat" she said her eyes shining. I blinked as the scene around me began to fade around me. I then opened my eyes and this time I was back in the forest.

Getting up I yawned and licked my paw I then swiped it over my ear. "The light will shine…" jumping a little I looked at Aleisia. She was staring at the sky her eyes wide. "God, don't do that" I said with a sigh and she looked at me "Patch will lead… claws will protect…The light shall shine" I looked right into her eyes they were almost fogged over. They then rolled back which scared me so much. I growled "Light will shine and protect the four that live! War will overcome the forest and much blood will fall!"

She then lurched forward then shook her pelt. "Oh…huh?" she looked at me and tilted her head. My fur was still risen and my claws where out. She looked around then back at me "What's wrong?" she asked and I just opened my mouth but couldn't get anything to come out. "What the hell was that!" I screamed waking Jasmine and Alexis. Jasmine wasted no time running. Quickly I stepped on her tail stopping her "you want to run? Run in a circle where I can see you" she whined at that then huffed and did as I said.

As she ran in the circle Aleisia just looked at me "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Are you?" I challenged. She nodded and I sighed. My stomach then let out a loud rumble. Dad and Chris woke both yawned and stretched out their paws. "Morning" I said and they just nodded. Dad then looked at Jasmine "Why is she running around in a circle?" he asked and I just laughed a little nervously "No reason…I just didn't want her running off" I said and he looked at me. Sighing I licked my paw again. Kayla and her sisters were next to wake along with Heather. Jasmine ran up to them and then ran around them.

"Good god, I thought her bouncing was bad" dad said watching her I just sighed. "Ok it's time to tell you guys…about what is going on" I sighed and Dad and Chris looked at me. "As you know …we are cats…but there seems to be more than that…Aleisia?" I asked looked at her and she seemed to tense up. "Calm yourself you're not in trouble I was just going to tell you to listen up" I said with a laugh. She nodded and sat down. "We…by my best guess are in a bo…" I stopped at looked at them "In a forest…and it seems that wild cats have control over this forest….I just want to say is be careful…these cats can be dangerous"

"Well yeah! One attacked you and almost attacked me and Chris!" my dad hissed and I sighed "Yeah…" was all I could say I felt something on my shoulder and looked over to see Kayla giving me a nod. My eyes looked down at her paws and her claws where sticking out "Kayla we're not in any trouble you can put your claws back" I said and my dad just rolled his eyes "Hey! Continue talking!" sighing I looked back to him.

"I just wanted to say…me, Kayla and Aleisia are going to look for me…people? No cats…ummm" Before anything else could happen Kayla just started to push me "Ok let's go" she said plainly and I just nodded. Flicking my tail I ordered Aleisia to follow.

After we where alone I sighed "Ok…help me think of names" I said and Aleisia looked at me "Names? We have names?" me and Kayla just looked at each other and chuckled "Cute" she said and I purred "Warrior names…Heartsong…" Aleisia looked at me "What? Did you just call me?"

"Heartsong…perfect name for the perfect Medicine cat"


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh um…okay call me Heartsong I guess" she responded.

"Now Tiff, what should you're name be" I asked.

"Oh I can answer that one!" Aleisia said excitedly, "Patch…um something"

Tiffany and I looked at each other and laughed, then Tiffany explained where Aleisia got the idea from a dream they shared.

"Okay patch, but patch what?" I asked, "Patchstar, you said the dream said Patch would lead right?"

"Yeah, but maybe we should talk to everyone first before deciding anything" she said.

I nodded and said that we should continue to search for the others, as we walked I couldn't help but notice Tiffany looking at my feet continually. I finally stopped and looked straight at her, "what's up with you today, why do you keep looking at my feet?"

"Nothing, just wondering why you don't retract them" she meowed simply.

"They are" I huffed.

Aleisia suddenly gasped, both Tiffany and I turned swiftly fur bristled out only to see she was fine and was just excited because 'Claws' was in the dream too, I laid down and sighed wanting to hit her for scaring me, "she's right though, we were told 'claws will protect' so how about you be deputy" Tiffany said.

I thought on it and agreed; I smacked both People-cats who are younger than me telling them to focus. Aleisia looked offended by the attack and Tiffany laughed since she already knew I have a violent nature, we searched for hours, contemplating whether to walk along the lake into Windclan territory and decided against it for now.

"Hey Kayla" called the familiar voice of Dustpelt, "I think we found your elders."

"Our elders? Can you show us?" I asked him.

He flicked his tail for us to follow, we did and we were lead to the Thunderclan camp and taken to the elders den. I peeked in at two old cats that from the way they acted were definitely people-cats, I called for Tiffany to see if she recognized they; she did they're her grandparents. Two more cats with us and two more closer for us all to be together


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh! My back!" my Grandma yowled in pain and I rolled my eyes. "You really are an elder…" I muttered and she hissed at me. Chuckling I stopped giving my Grandfather and Kayla some time to catch up. I then looked at Aleisia. "Go back to the group and tell them that I found Grandma and Grandpa" I ordered her and she looked at me. "How? I don't know where we are…" she trailed off and I sighed "try following scents"

"There are so many!"

Rolling my eyes I looked at her. "Ok think of it like this…It's time for dinner and you smell the food cooking…now think of…I don't know my dad as the dinner…sounds weird yes but just focus on his scent and follow it" Aleisia looked around then nodded. "If I don't make it I. blame. you" she hissed getting into my face. Blinking I nodded and she then walked off sniffing the forest floor. Sighing I turned to my grandparents and Kayla. My grandma and grandpa looked at me like I've grown a second head. "Long story" I muttered.

Looking at them I got to see their fur color and shapes. My grandpa had black and white pepper pattered. While my grandma was pale blonde with a few streaks of gray. I blinked while I looked them. "Tiffany?" Kayla said snapping me out of my daze. "huh? What?!" I yowled looking around and Kayla sighed. "Calm down…but do you hear that?" Grandma and Grandpa perked their ears as did I. I heard a yowl it was faint but I could still hear it. Me and Kayla looked at each other and nodded.

"Stay here" I ordered Grandma and Grandpa but my grandpa hissed. "No way in hell am I leaving you!" shaking my head I glared at him. "No, you must stay! You'll get hurt!" I hissed back and Grandpa stood taller than me and glared down "Now you listen little lady! I don't know what's going on and I don't want you to get hurt!" Kayla just let out a sigh "We don't have time for this!" she hissed angrily she then got into my grandpa's face which surprised me "Listen! We will explain everything but right now someone needs our help! You don't know how to fight like a cat but Tiffany does! She'll be fine!" My Grandma and Grandpa looked at me then Kayla. Finally my Grandpa back off "Ok but young lady if my granddaughter even has so much of a nick! Your ass is grass you hear me?" Kayla nodded and pushed me towards the windclan border "Hurry before he changes his mind!"

"I heard that!" he yelled and I just rolled my eyes as me and Kayla walked to the Windclan border. The sounds of cats yowling caught my ears and we started to walk. "Wait!" turning around he saw Firestar and Graystripe I had to stop myself from screaming like a fangirl. "Y-yes" it said in a small squeak "If me and Graystripe are there it'll calm them down" I looked at him wounding how he knew. As if he read my mind he added "We could hear the yowls it's obvious that they are fighting" he said standing tall. Nodding me and Kayla followed him and Graystripe towards the Windclan cats fighting. I saw two pitch black cats both huddled back. One I noticed had curls at the end of its pelt and the other one was plump like me. As we got closer I realized who they were. "STOP! Ashley! Andy!" I yowled the windclan warriors stopped and I ran up to them. "Tiffany!" both yelled at me running towards me. I bumped heads with Ashley like a normal cat and she looked at me like a grew two heads.

There was a silence as Firestar and Graystripe explain to the Windclan warriors. Onestar (at least I think it's Onestar) came up and looked at us "I've warned you Firestar if these cats where near our border or on it we will attack! Make this a warning-

"Yeah, Yeah we come near your border again you'll kill us! We've heard it already!" Kayla growled and Ashley and Andy gave her a look. "I see…Windclan lets let these…'Warriors' be for now" he gave Kayla a sneer and slowly the Windclan warriors left. I sighed and looked at Firestar and Graystripe. "Thank you" I said and they both nodded "do you need an escort to your camp?" Firestar asked and I shook my head "No…but thank you come on you guys" I said with a flick of my tail and to my surprise they walked with me with no protest not even from Ashely.


	12. Chapter 12

I lead back the two wary people-cats back while Tiffany got her grandparents and assured them she was fine and didn't even fight. As we walked I contemplated what 'your ass is grass' even meant, but decided it wasn't worth staying up half the night over. We were closer to our hiding place, well then again I guess you could call it a camp, where we had been with Tiffany's grandparents and arrived at the same time. Aleisia sat there still glaring daggers at Tiff for making her walk on ahead alone. Everyone was calm cool and collected chatting happily amongst each other, when everyone's stomach made a resounding gurgling noise; we hadn't eaten since we got here.

"Ooh" I moaned, "we need food on the double."

"I can't believe I didn't notice I was already this hungry" Tiffany meowed.

Several hunger panged yowls agreed, we need to set up a food search party or something because I sure as hell wasn't waiting for anything to fall out of the sky. I called Tiffany over with a flick of my tail.

"We need to gather food and we need to do it now, even if it ends up just the two of us" I told her.

"First, let's see if anyone else would be willing to come" she said, "hey, Kayla and I are going to look for food does anyone want to help us?"

They all stared at us, nothing but simple stares and nervous glances around to each other. I didn't blame them though, none of us knew anything about the unfamiliar surroundings, we wait a minute longer before Tiffany sighed and we left.

"Everyone stay together we won't be gone long" I lied; I didn't know how long it would take.

"I can't believe not a damn one of them stepped up!" Tiffany ranted.

"I can, but if you don't stop yelling everything around us is going to run away" I hissed lowly.

She stopped now seeming to remember what we were out here for, it was almost dark since by the time we woke up it was noon and getting Tiffany's grandparents took up another chunk of time, our second night in the was close approaching. A rustling from the bushes drove from my thoughts; Tiffany had already stopped and was poised to attack. I sniffed the air, the wind was in my favor and laughed; it wasn't anything harmful. A fat mouse waddled out of the bushes, surprisingly enough it didn't notice me, I put one paw down on it and remembered what I'd seen my own cats do to end its life quick.

"Wow, I wonder if the first one is always so easy" Tiffany teased.

"Don't know, probably wouldn't have been if I'd been moving and making my presence known" I laughed.

"That's true, do you want to eat that now or wait and take it back?" she asked.

I'd take it back; we were going to be making a lot of trips tonight since no one else wanted to help. I told Tiffany to smell the mouse so she'd know the scent. By the time it was well into the night we'd caught four mice altogether, I tried going after a bird once but I wasn't quite used to climbing trees this way yet and it got away.

"What do we do, I'm starving and dead tired" Tiffany complained.

"I know me too" I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what more we can do" she sighed, we both hated the idea of returning with barely enough food for a quarter of us.

I sat deep in thought of what more we could possibly do, unfortunately nothing came to mind. At that moment a scent hit my nose one I didn't recognize, but it was mouthwatering. I jarred Tiffany from where she was half fainted and got her to sniff the air, her mouth water too. We picked up the kill we had and slowly followed the scent careful not to step on noisy leaves or sticks. It seemed like we walked forever and that's when we found them, a rabbits' nest, with two sleeping rabbits in it. Tiffany and I looked at each, we were going to have to be very careful or they'd wake up and take off. I slowly approach the mostly open hole and grabbed the one closer to the exist and slowly pulled it away from the other. I now bit down hard and silently broke its neck. Tiffany did the same, it was now almost dawn and with animals staring to wake up we achieved our goal.

"Tiffany, Kayla! Where are you?" we heard Aleisia voice, she was close.

"Over here" Tiffany called.

She came running through the bushes to us, "Thank god you're okay, right after you left I felt so guilty and tried to follow you but got lost Kayla your sisters came with me."

Tiffany and I looked at each other and smiled, "Call them over we need help getting this food back."

We were both yawning and beyond exhausted


	13. Chapter 13

It took a lot of convencing to have the other cats eat the prey we found. Even my dad who hunted rabbit refused to eat it but after I told them to eat it or starve they did. My friend Ashely flat out refused even when I told her to do so. After her stomach growled as she watched us all eat she slowly did. I have to admit it wasn't bad I think it's because I was a cat my taste buds have changed. After a while we all settled down for the night. I felt my paws twitched as I slowly drifted in and out of sleep. When I opened my eyes I blinked and looked around. The place wasn't the forest her and the other cats were in. '_great another dream, what now?' _ I thought as I looked around. The place was in the day time but the sun was unusually dull in brightness there wasn't even a cloud in the dream…looking around some more I saw a stick it looked old and warn out it had speckles of color on it like brown, some orange, a little light brown here and there. '_This dream is not telling me anything…oh Bluestar come out!'_ my mind yowled. With a sigh I looked down and noticed my claws were unsheathed. I tried to bring them back but I just couldn't.

"Geez those are some long claws….long claws…longclaw…Kayla?...longclaw…I see now" I said with a chuckle. I looked at the sun and thought of Rachel's pale blond fur. "Rachel…Palelight?...no…Palesun!" looking at the old speckled stick I purred. "Grandpa…Specklepelt!" I liked these names but why was Starclan sending me a dream to tell me this? Is it because of the fact I was a twoleg? I thought looking around.

I looked some more and saw pine leaves on the ground and noticed that they looked like whiskers. "Dad…Pinewhisker! I like that name a lot" I purred and trotted around. Before I could see any other omens I smelt something sweet and looked around. Spottedleaf came out of the shadows I looked at her and she looked at me. "We have given you some names to start with…the rest must be thought up as your own…" she started to back up.

"Wait! Why me!? Why did you guys do this to us what can we do?!" I yowled at her but it was too late she was gone. Slowly the dream faded. When I woke the sun was shining on me making my pelt warm. With a start I stood up and looked around everyone else was asleep. I sat up and looked at them all. "Wake up…" I whispered nobody did so not even Jasmine who was curled up next to dad and Chris. "Wake up!" I said louder. Slowly Ashley lifted her head along with Alexis and Kayla. "What's wrong Tiff?" Kayla asked. I narrowed my eyes and looked around. I saw a boulder and quickly I ran up to it and climbed on it. Once on top I saw Ashley looking at me like I've gone insane, Kayla was still half a sleep not really paying attention and Alexis started to whine.

Everyone else was still asleep. "Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey join under…this rock for a meeting!" I yowled out causing the ones who were sleeping to jolt awake. Once up they all glared at me. Rachel was the first to speak "What the hell Tiffany! We were sleeping…what do you think you're leader?" Aleisia just glared at Rachel and I decided to ignore her for the time being. Taking a deep breath I started to speak "It is no surprise that…we are different but we need to start acting like….clan cats-

"What does that mean! What are these clan cats?!" my grandpa yowled out. I just looked at him "I'm getting to that…Clan cats for you that don't know are cats that live in a group they have their own ways…They have apprentices…like Jasmine…each apprentice needs a mentor….then there are queens and kits…Like Chris and Alexis-

"Wait! What do you mean!?" Chris yowled out. "By queens I mean the cats that take care of the kits or kittens… they can be their own or in your case they are fostered" nobody said anything and I continued. "There are warriors those able enough to fight…Rachel, Hanna, Andy, Ashley…Kayla" I took a deep breath why was this so hard? "Then there is the medicine cat…the cat that heals the wounded and sick…Aleisia it won't be easy are you sure?" I asked looking at her and she nodded "I'm sure" shutting my eyes the hard part was coming.

"Then there is the Deputy…Kayla…." I watched as Rachel's widened in anger and her fur bristled. "So what? Your saying that YOU are leader! You aren't fit to be leader! You can't even speak out if you want something what makes you think you can't be leader!" she hissed angrily. Kayla glared at her "Starclan gave her the right isn't that true Aleisia?" she asked and Aleisia nodded. Rachel let out a hiss "She just read the books and didn't even finish them! Kayla if anything me or you should be leader!" Kayla shook her head "No, I'm deputy" Rachel then narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'm not following her!" and with that she stormed away.

I looked at Kayla. "Talk-

"-on it!" she then followed Rachel.

They all then looked at me. "There are more of us…who I don't know…but keep your ears and eyes out for them…so far I think Thunderclan will let us on their territory but as for the other clans it is unsure" I said padding around the boulder. My Heather looked at me "How many left must we find?" she asked and I sighed. "Let's see…Me, Dad, You, Chris, Kayla, Rachel, Hannah, Ashley, Andy, Jasmine, Alexis, Grandma, Grandpa, Aleisia …Five I believe"

There was another silence I then jumped down from the rock. "Aleisia…come with me" I said and she followed like I asked. "What are we doing?" she asked and I looked at her "You got another dream…I know" I said and she looked down "How did you know?" she asked looking around. "Not hard I had another one so did you" she nodded. "I don't know really…I was walking in the forest where I came crossed a clearing…It had hollowed out stumps and well…"

I looked at her "That's the camp I know it!" I cried out causing her to jump. "Retrace your steps! You can find it!" she glared at me and her fur rose "Just how in the hell am I supposed to do that!" she hissed. I narrowed my eyes at her "Just find the place that looks like most familiar and follow it from there!" I hissed back and she glared at me "Fine! But if I die I'll never forgive you!" she then stormed off. Looking around I walked out of the towards the Thunderclan territory. I knew the moment they found out I left by myself they'll kill me but right now I needed to find the others.

"Are you looking for someone?" I jumped and looked at the cat next to me. It was a black and white tom. His tail was bushy and his eyes where a brilliant blue. The cat walked around me "Are you from Thunderclan?" I asked as he walked around me. The cat scoffed "No, me and my mate are loners" he said. "you have a mate?" I asked and he nodded. "Her name is Whitefoot…I'm Spottedpelt…you must be the new cats…I have a feeling the brown cat belongs to you never seen that tom around before" He said looking at me.

I blinked "Brown tom?" I asked with his tail he pointed towards Riverclan "went that way" he said and I looked at him. "Thank you…." I whispered and he nodded "Better get back to Whitefoot" he said walked away "Nice meeting you" he said plainly and I nodded '_he has a mate…shame'_ I quickly shook my head '_don't think like that idiot!' _I thought. I ran towards Riverclan and stopped by the water. Jumping over the river I sniffed around. I stopped the brown cat with long fur was talking to someone. Getting a closer look I felt my chest purr "David!" I cried out he looked over and his eyes widen. "Never mind" he told the cat and ran towards me.

I sighed. "Four more…" I whispered happily.


	14. Chapter 14

"Rachel! Come back" I huffed as I ran after her, she's a better runner than I am.

Rachel stopped suddenly causing me to crash into her, I stood up and she turned to me; if we'd still been human she'd have had tears in her eyes.

"Why her, why did she get this and not me" she cried.

"I don't know" I said, "I wish I could give you a better answers, but running off into a forest of hostile cats that don't even want us here isn't going to tell you anything."

She glared at me for a beat before letting her head drop and nodded once, I coxed her back with me. We walked in silence until we got back to where everyone else was, Tiffany began walking toward us and I waved her off. Hannah and I would take care of Rachel, after a while I walked away to talk to Tiffany.

"Is she still mad?" she asked.

"No just upset, wanting to know her purpose for being here" I explained, "unlike us, everyone else doesn't know why they're here. Hell we don't know why we're here unless they told you."

She nodded, I looked around and asked where Aleisia was and Tiffany told me Starclan showed her our camp and she'd gone to find it so she could show everyone. We slowly became agitated just sitting here with nothing to do.

"Hey Tiffany, I'm hungry is there any food everyone's telling me you made them eat vermin" a brown cat walked up to us.

I cocked my head, "Hello?"

"Hi, your Tiffany's friend who came for her birthday right?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's David" Tiffany told me.

"Oh! Hi, sorry I didn't recognize you as a cat" I apologized, "and yes we ate mice, there's a couple left over there."

He looked in the direction I pointed and grimaced but, conceded quicker than the others and walked over to them. I turned back to Tiffany and opened my mouth to say something when Aleisia ran into the area.

"Tiffany! Kayla! I found it, it's beautiful" she called.

"You found our camp?" I asked.

"Yeah just wait until you see it, it's the most beautiful piece of nature I've ever seen" she said becoming more excited with every word.

Everyone slowly gathered around listening to her description, everyone but me; my mind was elsewhere. We didn't know how to fight as a clan or hunt for ourselves nor did we even have a medicine cat who knew how to heal a cat. We were babies in a bizarre place who knew nothing and we needed help.

"Kayla?" Tiffany's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah?" I asked.

"I said we're going, come on" she tilted her head at everyone following Aleisia.

I nodded and walked with Tiffany not sure how to voice my concerns on the matter, I shook the thoughts away for the time being. I watched everyone as they got excited to see our new home; Aleisia ran through the brush and called for everyone to follow. Once I was able to shuffle through I gaped at what I saw. It was beautiful, not only was it completely hidden from plain sight but, it was the singular most point in the forest that the sun hit perfectly in every direction. There were large hallowed out stumps big enough that one could probably fit more than twenty cats in it. The grass was short and perfect and everywhere you looked there were wildflowers that made the air smell just as beautiful as the meadow and a tree that was half cut off making it perfectly tall for calling a clan meeting.

"Wow" Tiffany whispered beside me.

_I couldn't agree more_, I thought


	15. Chapter 15

I looked around our new camp and my dad followed me as I looked around. Slowly I walked to the first stump. It was the smallest '_for apprentices'_ a voice in my mind said and dad just sat down. "Tiffy? You ok?" he asked noticing my face. I just blinked "Everything is fine Pine- I mean dad!" I laughed the last part hoping he didn't notice my mistake. "Hey Tiffany! Come look at this one!" came Heather's voice. I left that den and walked to the one Heather was in…well, Heather, Rachel, Kayla, David and Hanna were all laying in. "I think we found the warrior's den" Kayla said with a purr. I just blinked and looked around it and noticed it was the biggest and even though they were all laying in it there was still a lot of room.

"I couldn't agree more" I muttered to myself and Rachel just sighed "I think it should be the nursery" she growled darkly. "No…It's the warriors den it's perfect for the warriors because they take up more room" I said looking at her. "Well if I was going to be leader-

"But you're not! Now stop this Rachel!" I hissed, Jasmine who was behind me started to shake "Why are you yelling?" she asked and I just sighed "Jasmine want to see your new room? For the time being you get it all to yourself" I told her changing the subject and Rachel just tsked her tongue and sighed "Probably not the right den…I bet it should be the medicine den" she said and I growled.

"Hey, she knows what she's doing now just shut-up" David said in his monotone voice and I sighed "Thank you David" I said and with that I pushed Jasmine towards the apprentice den.

Jasmine let out a happy squeal as she ran around the apprentice den "This is really for me?!" she asked happily. "Like I said when the time comes then you have to share with Alexis" I told her and she tilted her head and gave me that puppy dog face. I then got an Idea, slowly I crouched down and looked at her "Hey wanna do something for me?" I asked her and she nodded happily. "Ok we need something to make beds with, because we can't sleep on the ground it's too hard and cold…I need you to find something soft and comfy" I told her in my sweetest voice and she happily jumped around.

"I can do that! I can do that!" she yowled loudly and I chuckled "Ok, but stay where we can see you ok?" I told her and she happily left the den. I walked out of then and saw Jasmine playing in the grass. I rolled my eyes and walked around some more. I noticed Aleisia's tail sticking out of a medium sized stump. Gently I walked up to her "Aleisia?" I said to her and she jumped up and spun around. "Oh! Tiffany! Look at this stump!" she said happily and I looked around "Yes…it's a very nice stump" I said and she swatted at me "I like it!" she said happily and I looked around some more. It was big enough to hold a least five cats and I noticed a small shelf like thing hanging. "The medicine den…This den is yours" I said and she looked at me.

"Mine?" she asked and I nodded "Yours…see this?" I pointed at the shelf like thing and she nodded "you place your herbs here! It's perfect" I said happily and she sighed "how do I know what herbs to get?" she asked and gently I looked at her "Has a tortoiseshell, sweet smelling cat shown up in your dreams?" I asked her and she thought for a moment.

"Yes…she said her name was Spotted…something" she mumbled and I purred "Spottedleaf…she'll teach you everything you need to know" I said placing a tail on her shoulder. Aleisia sighed and then nodded "Ok then…" I then walked away and walked up to a weird looking stump. It had two hollowed out places, walking into one I noticed it was bigger than the other one. "Hey! I think I found the nursery!" I yowled and I paced around it had enough room for queens and kits. Up to maybe four queens. I then walked into the other stump attached to it.

It was very big. As I walked along the soft grass I laid down. Tucking my paws under my legs I looked around some more. Kayla popped her head in "Hey…Nice little den" she said looking around the darkened den. "It is a nice den" I said and Kayla purred "It's yours!" she said happily and I just snapped my head up "What?!" I yelled and she laughed "It can really on fit one cat…plus feel the grass and ground! It's softer than to ones out here with us! It's obviously your den!" she then happily purred.

Gently I stood up and then nodded "Ok…hey could you talk to your sister again?" I asked her and she sighed "You know how she is Tiffany" she then looked down "I'll try but no promises" she then turned around and left the den. I then left the den as well. I saw the sun beginning to set. It gave the place a nice yellow glow. I then let out a groan as I remembered about my grandparents they were elders and we had no elders den. '_Maybe we can make one but for the time being they have to stay with the warriors'_ I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jasmine in the warrior den. I walked over to the warrior's den and poked my head in. Heather and Jasmine were doing something. David seemed to be fast asleep. Ashley and Andy where also a sleep but they seemed to be asleep on something…was it grass and flowers?

"There you go!" Jasmine said happily and I looked. In front of Heather was a small bed make of torn up grass and a few flowers. "Tiffany! Tiffany! Look! The grass was really soft so I took it from the ground and I made it pretty with the flowers!" blinking a purred "Good job Jasmine! I need you to make…nine more!" she nodded happily and ran back to the grass. Heather circled the bed of grass then laid down. Walking away. I looked up at the darkening sky. "NOOOOO!" I heard something yowl near the windclan border. Without thinking I ran. Kayla and my father ran with me "do you think it was one of us?" Kayla asked and I nodded "defiantly" I answered.

I once in Windclan territory I saw three cats huddled together. All three where she-cats, one was a kit I noticed. Getting closer I saw one had a golden brown upper body but a plain white underbelly. She looked familiar. The other one was a full dirty blonde color and so was the little kit. I blinked and ran up to the Windclan patrol "No!" I yowled and one of the Windclan warriors got into my face "We warned you once! Now these cats are on our territory! So I think we should teach them a lesson!" the warrior hissed and I growled "are you going to harm a kit!?" I yowled and he went quiet.

"Fine…but this is the last time we let you go!" the warrior flicked his tail and I sighed "Jeez" I muttered and turned around to look at the three. "Tiffany?" the gold and white one asked and I let out a sigh of relief "Kathy" she purred. "Tiffany?!" the other one asked and I just sighed this time not from relief but of annoyance "Pam…hello Anabelle" I said to the brown kit. "Let's go, just follow me" I ordered them.

'_one more…just one more!'_ I thought as it hit me.


	16. Chapter 16

We walked back to our new camp swiftly with the new cats; Tiffany was carrying Anabelle in her mouth while the other two new people-cats followed.

"So what's going on?" Pam asked, "I mean why are we cats?"

"Well, we honestly don't know" I answered her.

Her shoulders slumped as we walked, "that's helpful."

I gave her a half-smile as an apology, we walked into the camp; Pam and Kathy gaped at its beauty. I laughed at the reaction, everyone's been the same; Tiffany took Anabelle and Pam to the nursery while I led Kathy to the warrior den, several people-cats were already asleep. She settled down and thanked me. By the time everything was quiet only Tiffany and I were awake gazing up at the moon, wondering about the time.

"This place is so beautiful" Tiffany meowed.

"Yeah" I purred softly, "Tiffany listen, we know nothing."

"That kind of insulting don't you think?" she glared at me.

"No I mean we know nothing about being a part of the forest or about the herbs, though that's Aleisia's issue, we know nothing about fighting another cat and I mean a real cat; we know nothing!" I explained, "And knowing the books isn't real helpful."

She looked down in thought, nodded in agreement, "you're right what can we do about it."

"I don't know about us, but for Aleisia we might be able to ask Firestar if their medicine cat can show Aleisia the proper herbs and things to use to help and heal" I said.

"Yeah, maybe we should first thing tomorrow" she nodded.

Our stomachs growled in unison, we looked at each other and laughed, "No the first thing we're doing tomorrow is teaching everyone to hunt."

"Deal"


	17. Chapter 17

I laid down in my den. The grass and earth are so soft that I didn't need a bed of grass and flowers but Jasmine insisted. I thought about what Kayla had told me and she was right, we really did no nothing. I laid my head down and thought. Aleisia didn't need Jayfeather to help her because she already has Spottedleaf helping her. '_I should tell Kayla that tomorrow'_ I thought feeling my eyes drop a little I shook my head. My mind then went to the last cat. '_Who is it?...Hope he or she comes by…tomorrow'_ with a big yawn I slowly drifted off into sleep.

When I woke up I felt strange like I was almost being watched. Getting up I walked out of my den and looked around. Everyone seemed to be fast asleep still. Slowly I poked my head in each of their dens just to be sure. In the warrior den Kayla slept in the middle while everyone else slept around her. I noticed that Heather and Kathy were sleeping close to each other. I chuckled a little I knew those two would get along. Ashley and Andy also slept next to each other (just as friends' people!) I didn't blame them being in a new place as a cat and all. Dad slept with Chris and I shook my head '_I need to tell her to go to the nursery'_ I made a reminder and noticed Rachel sleeping by herself. Not even Hanna was near her. Shaking my head a left that den.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was still watching me. "It is just too easy" came a voice from behind. I jumped up and hissed, my fur rising I looked at the cat and relaxed a little. It was Spottedpelt the rouge from before. I was still on my toes though. I didn't really know this cat so I had no reason to trust him. Spottedpelt just chuckled "It really is too easy!" I narrowed my eyes and growled at him. "I've been around your territory since I first met you! And you haven't noticed until now! Mouse-brains!" he started laugh and his laughter caused everyone to wake up.

Kayla was the first out of the warrior den. She growled at Spottedpelt then noticed that my fur was raised and let out a hiss. "Leave. Now" she demanded and Spottedpelt looked around noticing the cats. With an apathetic shrug he walked passed me. Before he left the camp he turned around "I was going to offer to mentor you and your clan because I overheard you and your deputy talking last night…but…" he shrugged again and walked off.

I opened my mouth but Kayla stopped me "You want to trust him?" she hissed and I nodded "We need the help Kayla! You even said it yourself!" without waiting for her to reply I ran off towards Spottedpelt. "Wait! Wait!" I cried and he looked at me "Yess?" I just nodded "Ok…ok" I said out of breath and he purred "good but I want something in return…" he said looking into his eyes I nodded "Anything!" I said in a desperate tone and he chuckled. "Good…you see my mate…Whitefoot is pregnant with my kits of course and…well we are clanless and she can't have her kits in the forest-"

"She can stay! So can you!" I yowled out so he wouldn't leave. He chuckled again then dipped his head "Thank you" he said plainly and I nodded "Just let me get Whitefoot" he said as he turned around. Once out of site I let out a sigh '_was he the last one? I don't even know him!'_ I thought as I walked back to camp. Once back Kayla gave me a look saying that she didn't agree with me. I just shook my head and walked passed her.

Sitting down I let out another sigh. No more than two seconds later another voice rang out. "Hello? Anyone here?" I knew the voice and so did Heather "BLAKE!" she yowled happily. Soon a dark brown cat emerged into the camp. Heather ran up and rubbed against him happily. I just shook my head and let them talk to him about everything I didn't really want to right now. '_So he's the last one…then where does that leave Whitefoot and Spottedpelt?'_


	18. Chapter 18

Something about that cat gave me the creeps and I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him, I met Tiffany's eyes as she walked back I gave her a glare and she just waved me off.

"Hello, anyone there?" a voice called.

Tiffany and Heather's ear perked, "BLAKE!" Heather cried.

A dark brown cat pushed his way through the bushes and into camp, Heather ran to greet him. He looked confused until he realized who she was and became even more confused probably because we were cats. I walked away from them and called for a few of the other cats and told them we need to hunt, they grimaced at the thought of eating more rodents but, didn't refuse to help this time.

"Tiffany!" I called, "We're going hunting, send someone if we have any more problems okay."

"Hold on real quick, come here" she said.

I walked over to her, "what's up?"

"I meant to tell you this last night, but Spottedleaf is teaching Aleisia about the forest and herbs" Tiffany told me.

"Really? That's great!" I said.

We talked a bit longer and then I remembered the cats waiting to go hunting with me, I slunk back to them slightly embarrassed and led the party onward. We came back about two hours later with more than enough food to last us a couple days, when we entered the camp I spotted the rouge from earlier along with another very pregnant cat sitting next to him. I stopped and stared before moving forward and setting the fresh kill next to the half cut off tree.

"What's this?!" I hissed into Tiffany's ear.

"Spottedpelt and his mate Whitefoot, they're going to stay" she explained.

I glared again, something about Spottedpelt I didn't trust, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"We know nothing and he does, even if it's just for a bit he can teach us" Tiffany muttered back to me, "wow you guys brought back a lot."

"You two are talking about me aren't you" Spottedpelt came up behind us.

We both jumped, I swiped at him catching the tip of his ear and hissed. He jumped back in surprise.

"I don't like you, don't get near me like we're familiar" I growled, I didn't care that everyone was watching.

He stared at me in shock, "You have a good deputy there."


	19. Chapter 19

I watched Whitefoot, her stomach swollen from her unborn liter. I've seen pregnant cats before my own cat had four liters (really three because her whole first liter died) and all four she had four to six kittens and judging by how big Whitefoot is she's having five at the most. I wanted to talk to her but Kayla and Spottedpelt pushed me, my father, Kathy, Heather, and Ashley out of the camp.

"You seven look like you need the most training so we'll start with you guys" Spottedpelt said as they were out of the camp. Ashley snorted "Training? For what?" she asked and I looked at her "To hunt and defend yourself" she once again snorted "We don't need training!" she yowled and Spottedpelt rolled his eyes "Fine, try and find a mouse without scaring it" he said and Ashley narrowed her eyes "I'm not eating anymore mice! They taste weird!" she hissed and Kayla light hit her ear. "Idiot! It's eat the mouse or starve!"

That was a bad move….a really, really bad move.

"Don't hit me you bitch!" Ashley yelled and swatted at Kayla. Kayla managed to dodge the swat and yowled back "Don't you call me a bitch you stupid mother-

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yowled out stopping Kayla just in time. I got between the two and Heather whined "aww it was getting to the good part" Kathy giggled at her. "Geez, Ashley we have to do this if we don't we starve now just listen to what Spottedpelt has to say" I said to her and she pouted "fine" Kayla still looked angry but listened to me and said nothing. Spottedpelt blinked then looked at all of us. "Ok before we start I have a question" he said and we all nodded "yes" Kayla said with a stiffness in her voice. "What is a bitch?"

We all coughed and looked away from him.

**Xxxxooooxxxxx0000xxxx000xxxx **

Well it could have been worse, that's all I really have to say. After we started Ashley and Kayla started at again and this time Kathy had to stop them. After they calmed down Spottedpelt started to teach us how to hunt. Kayla and Heather got it down pretty good. My dad messed up a few times, because he didn't wasn't silent enough. That was nothing compared to me and Ashley, and Kathy we messed up at everything. I didn't look out for any twigs or stones and made a bunch of noise. Kathy couldn't keep her blond tail down and when she did she would hit it against the grass causing the mouse to scurry away. After we managed to get Ashley to hunt she only did it half did it and didn't even try. She wouldn't crouch down, she wouldn't be silent, she wouldn't put her tail down, the only thing she would do was sniff for the mouse. On the way back to the camp Kayla and Spottedpelt had their mouths full of fresh-kill. Heather and dad also had fresh-kill but not as much. Me and Kathy only each had a mouse and Ashley had nothing and was looking very happy about it.

'_Note to self: talk to Ashley'_ I thought as I watch the black cat trot into camp with her head held high. We put the fresh-kill into the pile and I looked at Spottedpelt. "Thank you" I said plainly and he nodded "you're welcome…so are you guys going to stay in your kittypet names? Because that's not going to get you any respect with the other clans" he said plainly and I blinked "you're right" I agreed with him and he purred. "I think it's time to give them some names…I'll start with you…Patchtail" I just blinked again then tilted my head. "Patchtail? Why Patchtail?" Spottedpelt circled around me a few times then purred. "Because you have orange and black patches on your tail but not your underbelly so I can't be Patchpelt" he said sitting down. I looked down at my tail and he was right.

"Ok…ok…I'll give them some names" I muttered I ran up to, what I call, Highstump. "I want everyone around here! Kits as well!" I yowled not realizing that I called Alexis and Annabelle 'kits'. Slowly everyone walked around the branch. Once the last one approached I let out a breath. "We need names-

"We have names!" Andy yowled out and I rolled my eyes. "I mean warrior names! Names that these cats have!" I said and Hannah spoke "Why be like them?" she asked. Letting out a sigh I continued "Because we need their respect and we need to show them that we are just like them…so Kayla will you help me and come up here" I asked and she nodded.

The multicolored cat jumped up and joined me on the stump. We looked at the cats below us. "Kayla I have a name for you already" I said remembering my dream from a few nights ago. She tilted her head "what is it?"

"Your name is Longclaw…From now on we must call each other by our new names…we are not kittypets…we are clan cats and must act like them" I said and Kayla nodded in agreement "She's right and I like that name" she said with a purr. Looking around she then pointed at my dad "Jim…right?" she gave me a quick look and I nodded. "Jim…how do you like the name Pinewhisker?" she asked and my dad sneered a bit "Pinewhisker? What is this? I mean really is it necessary?" he asked and me and Longclaw both nodded "Yes" we said plainly. "Fine do whatever" he grumbled.

"Ok…Pinewhisker it is…Ashley"

"Oh joy…"

"Blackfur"

"HELL NO!"

"Why?"

"I don't know why don't you call Andy Cubancat!?"

"It has nothing to do with your race Ashley…it's your damn fur color!" Speaking of Andy I turned to him and he shook his head "Don't you dare call me Cubancat!" he hissed and I rolled my eyes "Twistedpelt"

"Oh…ok"

There was a moment of silence and me and Ashley glared at each other. "Fine!" turning away she pouted. "Rachel" Kayla said and Rachel just blinked "What is it?" she asked in an angry voice. "Palesun" there was a long silence then she nodded. "ok…Heather" she looked up and I couldn't help but purr. "You can keep your name….Heatherleaf"

"That's not fair!" Ashley hissed.

"Life's not fair get over it!" I hissed back. Kayla quickly spoke before anybody could spoke. "Jasmine should be Flowerpaw!" Jasmine who was absent mindedly playing with her tail didn't hear what was happening. "Fine" I said with a shrug. She then turned to Alexis "Softkit" she said and I nodded again nobody said anything. Pointing to Annabelle she said "Leafkit?" I nodded but this time somebody did speak up.

"Now wait just a minute! Annabelle is my child and I should name her!" Pam said with a small growl and I shrugged "Go ahead" sitting down Pam looked at Annabelle then at me and Kayla. She blinked and looked back at Annabelle. "Fine, Leafkit" I chuckled at her.

I looked at Chris and tilted my head. She noticed my gaze and looked around a little. "Snowdapple" I muttered. Sure she wasn't all white but I couldn't think of anything better. Chris nodded and so did Kayla. Looking at Pam again I watched her dirty blond pelt. "Mudfrost" all she did was blink "Mudfrost? Really?"

I shrugged and she just growled "fine, but I don't like it!" again I shrugged.

Kayla then pointed at Hannah "Nightpelt" I looked at her and so did Hannah. We both nodded "Yeah make since" I muttered. I looked at David, he was a dark brown with a white chest. David looked at me then shook his head "Oooh no, not me" I nodded towards him "Ohhh yes, yes you! Barkclaw!" there was a silence then he sighed "At least it's a cool name" only four left my grandparents, Blake and Kathy. Kathy started to jump up and down "Can I pick my name!" she asked happily like a kit. I nodded at her and waited for her to catch her breath.

"Sunflower!"

I couldn't help but smirk at the name not only is it a kittypet name but it can be used as a warrior name as well. I looked at Kayla and I could tell she was thinking the exact same thing. "Yeah, that could work" I said and Kathy let out a happy whoop. Heather and Blake chuckled at her.

I smirked at Blake and he noticed "Something is telling me I'm not going to like the name you're giving me" he said and I purred "Weedwhisker"

"Hell no!"

Both he and Heather lightly hissed at me. "Fine, Fine how about Smoketail?" I can tell that he still didn't like that name but he, like the rest of them, didn't know what else to say so he just shrugged "Fine" he muttered. Finally the last two my grandparents, our elders. "Now, I'm warning you little missy if my name is something stupid I'm going to kick your ass" my grandfather warned and I waved him off. Looking at his fur color and patterned. It was a pepper color and graying around his eyes. "Speckle….Speckleblaze" I said and he just stared at me but said nothing. I then turned to my grandma. Her fur was light blond, very light blond. "Palestorm" I said copying Rachel's name a little bit.

I then looked at the clan, then at the sky and without thinking I yowl out "I say these names in front of Starclan for their approval from now on we are Lightclan! and we will be known by these names!" Kayla yowled out and so did Spottedpelt. Everyone else looked more nervous than anything. "Meeting dismissed" I said plainly "Wait!" Kathy yelled causing everyone to look at her "What about you Tiffany? You never said your new name" she said plainly and I just looked at Spottedpelt. "Patchtail…my name is Patchtail"

Slowly everyone left and I looked at Kayla "Ok, time for the hard part" I said and she tilted her head.

"And that would be?"

"Getting the territories straight"

"Oh…that"


	20. Chapter 20

"Yeah that" I smirked, "you should talk to Firestar and introduce ourselves properly as a clan."

"Your right, we're mostly on neutral ground but we need a little more on each side" Tiff- no Patchtail said.

I nodded, we discussed whether to take a few others with others with us to show we're united and decided to take Rachel now Palesun, Heartsong, and Pinewhisker would go with us. I jumped down and talked to them and they agreed. I pulled Palesun aside and said she should talk to Patchtail; she looked down at her paws and nodded.

"I've wanted to talk to her, but you two have become attached at hip" she teased.

We set out, I purposely was trying to hang back to let Patchtail and Palesun talk it out and I could see they were. When we reached Thunderclan camp, Firestar was already waiting for us, he nodded his head at us and I returned the favor.

"I see you found your friends" he said.

"Yes, this is Palesun, my sister and Patchtail, our medicine cat Heartsong and Pinewhisker, and my name is Longclaw" I told him.

He glanced down at my paws and said with a smirk, "fitting".

I purred and looked back at Tiffany…Patchtail, she nodded and walked forward.

"This will be the last time we come into your territory, our camp is mostly on neutral ground but we a little more room to move" she said.

"How much more?" his back straightened.

"A tail length maybe two, like I said we're mostly neutral ground" she repeated.

Firestar looked down in thought, probably thinking how his own clan would react and if he could spare any land, "let me get to you" he said.

I nodded, giving up territory wasn't easy, we walked back; Patchtail came up to me and bumped my shoulder.

"Rachel, ah wait I mean Palesun told me you talked to her, thanks" she said.

I laughed and told her I didn't really talk to her just encouraged her to talk to Patchtail, there was hell when we arrived back at camp; Blackfur was raising a fuss when she realized she'd been left behind.

"Well look whose back!" she snapped her head my direction.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"She didn't like being left here; um what did you call it, our camp?" Mudfrost said.

I growled under my breath this kid was starting to piss me off, "look! Obviously your problem is with me, so just say it and let's get it over with."

She stopped her rant and looked at me, "You want to know what my problem is? First you hit me, then you want to act all righteous like you're better than everyone else and top it all off you're just a complete and utter bitch!"

"Hey!" Nightpelt said.

"Hannah, it's okay let her say it" I stopped her, "now that you've said, let's end it."

Blackfur flinched back at my last word, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean we fight or can you just talk" I growled.

I watched the hair on her back rise at my taunt, she agreed quickly and asked if there were terms, "yeah, if I draw blood off you three times you stop acting like a word I won't use and f.y.i it starts with a 'c'"

I could see her gnashing her teeth together, everyone cleared a space for us to fight; with every move she started to realize how real this was and I could see slight regret in her eyes. I asked her if Blackfur was ready, she nodded putting on a brave face and stood with her paws parted on each side, I knew better though and kept myself low.

"Begin" Spottedpelt called.

I leapt at her, Blackfur just barely moved out of the way her eyes wild; I turned to her and swiped her ear, (that's first blood). She yowled in pain and fury and jumped at me, I met her mid jump and took her to the grounded and gave a couple quick kicks to her stomach which made her double over; I bit her back leg hard (second blood). I stepped back to see if she'd end it here, but it didn't look like it, my sisters knew the extent of how violent I could be if you made me truly mad especially since I've sent one of them and my brother to the emergency room before, Blackfur tried one last time to attack, I easily ducked under the half-hearted attack and bit her tail (third blood) and it was done.

"Third blood, that's it" Spottedpelt said, "I've said it once and I'll say it again that's one heck of a deputy you've got here, she purposely didn't even hurt her."

I looked back at Blackfur and called Heartsong over to take care of her, "can we just get along, yeah I hit you, I hit everyone Tiffany included."

"It's true, she hit me too" Heartsong said.

She kept her eyes on me and heaved a heavy sigh, "Yeah we can get along, sorry I called you a bitch."

"Sorry I basically called you the 'c' word, but I won't not hit anyone here except Nightpelt she's my big sister and I have a healthy fear of her" I laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

The sky was slowly turning a bright orange and I laid my head down on my white paws. Remembering what I saw on youtube one day, I focused on the sun slowly going down waiting to see the green ring around the sun just before the sun sets. I waited excitedly almost standing up anxiously waiting. "What are you doing?" Spottedpelt asked from behind. I blinked and turned around and looked at the spotted warrior.

"Quick! Watch this it's amazing! If you look at the sun just before it sets you'll see a green ring around it!" I said excitedly and Spottedpelt just shrugged and laid next to me watching. Slowly the sun started to go down, blinking I watched and Spottedpelt rolled his eyes "you're insane" he said plainly and I hissed at him "Am not!" I argued swatting at him. The sky got darker and darker I turned back towards the sun only to see that the sun was now out of view "No!" I yowled disappointed, Spottedpelt blinked then chuckled "you are insane" I growled a little then lightly 'hmphed' at him.

Spottedpelt snorted at me then started to lick his paw. I tilted my head at him "If you don't mind me asking what's the deal with you and Whitefoot? I mean why are you're rouges but have warrior names" I said plainly and Spottedpelt chuckled "oh that well, she's from Riverclan and I'm from Thunderclan-

"Ah, gotcha" I said plainly and he looked at me "How could you get it already?"

"You two are from different clans and you didn't want to live in secret so you both chose to run off, am I right?" I asked and he just tilted his head "yeah…how did you know?" I just shrugged not wanting to explain. Flowerpaw ran up to the two of us "Papa and Kayla want to talk to you!" she said happily and I lashed my tail at her "What did I say about their names?" I asked her sternly and she sighed "Pinewhisper and Longslaw want talk to you" I sighed "Pinewhisker and Longclaw" I corrected her and she nodded a little. Slowly I walked to Longclaw and Pinewhisker.

Pinewhisker lightly twitched his whisker at me and I rolled my eyes "Yes?" I asked and Longclaw looked a little uneasy and I narrowed my eyes "What?" I asked looking at the two "We talked to Thunderclan….now we need to talk to Windclan…they gave us warnings already….it might not go well" she said still looking uneasy. Pinewhisker just sighed then looked at me "Tiff-

"AH!"

"Patchtail…Hate that name" he muttered he then shook his head "we need to learn how to attack and defend" he said his blue eyes looking at me and I sighed "I'll talk to Spottedpelt about that" I said plainly and he just rolled his eyes "What about Dav-

"AH!"

"Barkclaw…no a big fan of that name either anyway, Barkclaw is refusing to do anything! All he's been doing is sleeping he should do something too!" Pinewhisker growled a little and gave Kayla a look basically telling her to talk to him. With a heavy sigh she walked "On it"

The sun was gone and the whole camp was dark. "Twistedpelt! Nightpelt!" I yowled to the two black warriors both black warriors looked at me "Could you two guard the camp?" I asked and they tilted their heads "just stand by the entrance and listen for anything outside the camp" I told them and Twistedpelt sighed "sounds boring" he muttered and I glared at him "Fine!" Nightpelt nodded and they both trotted to the entrance and I yawned "Bed time" I muttered and trotted back to my den, Tomorrow we will deal with Windclan but for now it's time for sleep..


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Barkclaw, can I talk you?" I asked.

"Sure, uh, Long-something right?" he said.

"Longclaw" I said, "look, I know this is new but everyone needs to do their part and that includes you so tomorrow will you go with me to mark our new territory?"

"How? You mean peeing" he curled his lips.

I laughed, "No, you rub against trees and the ground."

"Oh, okay I guess I can do that" he nodded, "when?"

"At dawn, then we can hunt a bit for ourselves" I said.

Keep him busy for the morning Pinewhisker is getting really angry, I thought. He groaned at the thought of getting up at dawn but agreed; I walked up to Flowerpaw and told her to join us to mark and I'd teach her to hunt and that's when it hit me, she needed a mentor. I ran to find Patchtail and caught her before she turned in for the night.

"Patchtail, Flowerpaw needs a mentor" I said.

She gasps just realizing it herself too, "You're right, but who?"

"I don't know, maybe you?" I said.

"Me? Why?" Patchtail yelled.

"Flowerpaw is your niece" I reasoned, "If she's going to listen to someone it'll most likely be you."

"Well okay" she nodded, "goodnight Longclaw."

I smiled, "Good night Patchtail."

I started walking towards the warriors den when I noticed Nightpelt and Twistedpelt standing outside the camp, I grabbed a bird and baby rabbit and took it out to them. Hann-Nightpelt looked over at me her eyes full of gratitude.

"Thanks Longclaw, god that name is so fitting!" she said.

I laughed and agreed with her, we talked for a bit and I said goodnight and walked to the warriors den and curled up close to Palesun since it was cold out, knowing she'd wake up to me burrowed under her. I set my head on her belly and quickly fell asleep thinking of everything we'd completed since becoming cats: we had a medicine cat, a deputy, a camp, and more territory. We weren't done yet though we needed a real leader, more territory from the Windclan side and the acceptance of the other three clans. We were a ways to go and still didn't know why we were here.


	23. Chapter 23

When I woke up Spottedpelt was nudging me "C'mon, dawn patrol" he said plainly and I groaned. Getting up I yawned loudly and shook my pelt. Slowly I walked out and looked around. Longclaw and Palesun were up, both looked as tired as me, Twistedpelt and Nightpelt left for bed. Yawning I saw Flowerpaw happily trotting up to me "morning!" she said cheerfully I didn't respond I was tired and as many people know I am not a morning person. So naturally that means I don't talk to people when the sun rises. I yawned again and watched as Blackfur slowly left the den, she looked just as irritable as me. Yawning again I flicked my tail and started to walk out. "Wait!" Longclaw mewed and I sighed "What?" I growled.

"Barkclaw" she said plainly and I rolled my eyes "what about him?" this time she rolled her eyes "he's coming with us" I shut my eyes then snorted at her "if you think he's getting up before noon your mistaken"

"First it's sun-high here and second why not? He's part of this clan that means he has to!" she hissed angrily and I blinked then sighed "Go ahead try and get him up but I've known him longer than you and I know that if you wake him up he'll just go right back to sleep" I shrugged at her and she just smirked "you forget Patchtail…it's me waking him and you know that I don't take anybody's crap" with that Longclaw turned around and headed towards the warrior's den.

Spottedpelt watched "Barkclaw isn't really a team player isn't he?" the black and white warrior asked and I nodded. I then looked at him; Longclaw said that we needed a temporary leader…what better leader than an ex-clan cat?

"Spottedpelt can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked and he blinked "Ok" flicking my tail we walked to my den. "Ok…I'm going to be brief…we need a leader….well a temporary one"

"You want me?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

I thought for a moment. Then sighed "I really don't know…I trust you….I should talk to Longclaw first" I muttered and he nodded "you should" I then flicked my tail again "well that's really-

I was cut off by a loud yowl. "WHITEFOOT!" Spottedpelt yowled running towards the nursery I followed him. Spottedpelt got into the nursery before I could enter Whitefoot yowled "GET OUT!" quickly the brave warrior scampered out of the nursery like he was being attacked. "So, I think you should get Heartsong" he said and I nodded getting the hint. "Heartsong!" I yowled and slowly she lifted her head "What?!"

"Whitefoot is having her kits!"

"Her what?"

"Oh for the love of god! She's in labor!"

At this she jumped up and quickly started to grab some herbs "Here!" she said handing me some cobwebs "wha-

"help me! Use them to stop the bleeding"

"Wait bleeding as in….EW!"

"Stop being a pansy!"

I growled and then walked away with the cobwebs "he whitefoot I'm here-

"Heartsong…." She whimpered and I placed the cobweb down "She's getting some-

Once again I was cut off by the queens yowling, I watched as she started to bleed and I started to gag. There was a wet pop and I almost threw-up. I saw Whitefoot grooming a white and black kit, this kit looked exactly like Spottedpelt. Something ran into me and I watched as Heartsong tried to stop the bleeding "Thanks for the help!" she growled at me and I growled back "I'm not a medicine cat!"

"Don't fight!" Mudfrost yowled in anger holding Leafkit back. Snowdapple had Softkit watching with interest. I just growled a little then heard Whitefoot yowl again then another wet pop. I peeked over Heartsong with interest and saw that this one was a soft golden brown with a few black spots over its back. Before I could ask a question I was pushed out "Do something useful! Out!"

I growled and turned to Spottedpelt "Don't bug her in the morning" I grumbled shaking my pelt. I then noticed Longclaw and Barkclaw just leaving the warrior's den, Longclaw was looking rather angry and I sighed and trotted up to her.

"What happened?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Well like you said, he's not getting up" I sighed.

Another yowl sounded, I jumped, "what's that about?"

"Whitefoot is in labor" Patchtail explained.

I walked over to investigate, and saw Heartsong fussing over a very agitated queen, "Heartsong."

"Yes?" she looked up, still a little confused now what to do.

"GO AWAY!" I said forcefully.

She looked shocked, "I can't Whitefoot needs help. She's bleeding!"

"She's pushing out babies, she's fine all you need to do is be quiet and help if anything goes wrong, just kneed her belly" I said.

"Really?! How do you know?" she asked.

"I've owned five cats that have had kittens, one of those cats gave birth to two of the kittens that had kitten and has had five litters in total; I know what I'm taking about" I whispered to her.

She flinched away, I think I scared her a bit and eventually she nodded and did what I said.

"Thanks, Longclaw" Whitefoot said, "have you had kits before?"

"No, but I've known many who have and helped in them" I explained to her, "well I have things to do, give birth then relax and sleep."

"Okay, come on Spottedpelt" I said, not bothering to look back to see if he's following me.

I felt rejuvenated and told everyone to go on ahead while I beat the heck out of Barkclaw, I walked into the warrior den and nudged him, "hey, get up."

"Mmm, what is it?" he asked.

"It's dusk, you've slept all day" I lied.

He jumped up in shock, looking at me in disbelief and ran outside, good thing it was still a little dark so it was believable, "crap, I was supposed to go on patrol with you!"

"It's okay everyone has been worried over Whitefoot because she's been in labor since morning and just started having the kittens" I lied some more, "let's go on patrol now."

He nodded and walked outside of the camp with me where everyone else was waiting. Patchtail looked over from her conversation with Palesun and gaped at the sight of Barkclaw awake at dawn.

"Okay, you have to tell me how you managed that" she laughed.

"Managed what?" Barkclaw asked.

"Don't know" I said playing innocent and gave her an evil smile.

He shrugged and we headed out, he noticed that instead of getting darker it got lighter and then it seemed to hit him; I'd tricked him, he didn't seem happy about it but he'd been up long enough that he couldn't sleep again. We began remarking the Thunderclan territory as Windclan came for patrol as well.

"What are you doing?!" one of the cats spat.

"Marking Lightclan's territory" I answered.

"Liar, that's Thunderclan's territory" he said.

"Firestar offered us a tail length of their territory" I told the cat.

"So it's neutral now" he smirked and purposely walked over the border.

I simply let him, making everyone back off and when he was completely engrossed into our territory I attacked him from behind, biting and snarling until he was so scared he ran back.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you" I growled.

"Who are you?!" he was shaking.

"Longclaw, deputy of Lightclan and I will defend this small island of territory til the day I die" I said.

"This won't be the last you hear of us" another one snarled as they ran away.

"We're in for trouble, sorry Patchy" I half-smiled and put me head down as a way of shrugging.

"It's okay it was going to happen eventually, let's go back for now" Patchtail laughed.

When we got back there was silence expect for mewling kits, I looked in with Spottedpelt, there was four kits, all adorable and slowly drying.

"Hey Longclaw" Heartsong called me aside.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You were right, she had a much easier time once you told me to stop fussing" she told me.

I smiled, "thanks, sorry for yelling at you I should have let you learn as you were going."

"No, no that helped me to understand" she insisted.

"Well at least something good came from me not taking crap from any today" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I pissed off some Windclan cats earlier and they want revenge probably" I said.

"Well I guess we're going to have to face what comes" she said serenely.


	25. Chapter 25

I let out a sigh. Lightly I looked at the sky; it was cloudy with a mixture of both gray and white clouds. '_It's probably going to rain'_ I thought silently. "You look so energetic right now" said a voice from behind. I perked my ears up and turned my head. It was Heartherleaf. Gently the tortoiseshell sat next to me. "Meh" I muttered and she rolled her eyes at me.

"So I saw Whitefoot's kittens-

"Kits"

"Sorry?"

"It's just kits, no Kittens"

"Ok…I saw her kits and they're pretty…The black and white spotted one is named Spottedkit after Spottedpelt! The brown and-

"Sorry Heatherleaf but I'll talk to her about ok? I'm a visual person, I won't understand if you tell me" I said with little to no emotion. Heatherleaf let out an irritated sigh "you know I'm trying to make an conversation" this time I sighed "I'm sorry Heatherleaf…really I am I'm just tired and resting before I take Flowerpaw out for a little training" I explained and she stood up "Fine" she muttered and walked away.

Slowly I stood up and decided it was time to see Whitefoot's four kits. Trotting towards the nursery I poked my head in and looked at them. There where the two I saw Spottedkit and the brown and black one, plus a soft gray kit with white paws and one that looks exactly like Whitefoot, a soft brown with four white paws.

"Oh, hello Patchtail!" Whitefoot beamed at me and I let out a purr "Hello…your kits are pretty…what are their names?" I asked with an awkward purr. "This is Spottedkit, because she looks like her father! And the brown and black kit with the spots is Treekit! Isn't he cute? The gray and white she-cat is Cloudkit and the one that looks like me is a she-cat and she's Rosekit!"

Whitefoot gave a big purr at me and I purred back "they're cute…." I said again I then walked out where Flowerpaw was running around happily. "Flowerpaw! Come! We're leaving!" I yelled walking out of the camp and the brown she-cat followed me trotting. I looked around then ducked down. Flowerpaw copied me and I purred "Good, I want you to-" I stopped and sniffed the air. "Windclan…." I growled. I then turned to Flowerpaw "Go get Longclaw and Spottedpelt!" I demanded and the apprentice shook her head "No! I want to-"

"NOW!" I yowled and she scampered away. I followed the scent of Windclan and saw four Windclan warriors where on our side of the border. "You're not welcome here!" a black and white warrior hissed then lunged at me.


	26. Chapter 26

I stretched my front legs out with back legs high in the air and flinched; I looked down at my shoulder now noticing an injury that was bleeding a little. 'Guess that Windclan cat got me after all' I thought, I walked to the Heartsong's den.

"Hey, can you help me with this, that cat I attacked got me" I told Heartsong.

"Oh wow, he did a decent job of it too" she examined the wound, "hang on I'll get some cob webs, looks clean enough so you shouldn't have to worry about infection."

I nodded and sat; I looked over just as Flowerpaw rushed into camp and ran to me.

"They're cats trying to attack Tiffany! She wouldn't let me help and made come get you and Spottedpelt" she yelled.

I jumped up and ran, Spottedpelt at my side in moments, Nightpelt as well. We ran following only the scent of Windclan cats, we arrived to where Patchtail was trying her hardest to fend off four cats.

"Hey!" I yowled before leaping at the one whose claws were going at Patchtail's neck.

I growled as did she, we slowly circled each other sizing each other up, she leapt at me pining me under her. I yowled as she dug her claws into my shoulder, I took the opportunity and beat my back legs against her stomach and jumped up when she crumpled to the ground, but she didn't intend to stay down for long. The she-cat lunged at me again holding me to where I couldn't move, she was biting and clawing at my neck and shoulders; her paw came down the ground to steady herself and took my only opportunity and bit her leg, even when she released and started yowling I didn't release until I heard the snap. I jumped up and away from her, I hadn't meant to break her leg, all the fighting and growling was drowned by her yowling and crying of pain. The three other Windclan cat stopped and looked over at us and I growled.

"I'll kill her right here, right now if you don't leave our territory" I snarled as I pressed my paw down on her throat, I was bluffing about killing her.

They growled, but collected the she-cat and ran away with Nightpelt running on their heel to make sure they left. Patchtail was in decent enough condition considering she'd fought four before we came, Spottedpelt knew the most about fighting and was okay maybe a nick or two and I hadn't seen how Nightpelt had fared. I knew I wasn't in the best shape, my shoulders and the back of my neck felt raw and the wound on the side of my shoulder had been reopened wide.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" Spottedpelt said, looking over at Patchtail who nodded, but you look kind of ragged."

"They ran back to their clan- Holy shit, Kayla your turning red!" Nightpelt gasped.

"Let's get back the camp… quick" Patchtail said cautiously.


	27. Chapter 27

We rushed Longclaw to Heartsong, the she-cat gasped once she saw her and Instantly she took Longclaw inside the den and stopped the bleeding. I watched with my fur bristled '_you shouldn't be getting hurt like this'_ I thought as I watched. Heartsong gave Longclaw some poppy seeds to help her with the pain. She then padded up to me.

"She'll be fine she just needs to rest" my friend said noticing my face. I looked at her with sad eyes but said nothing. She placed her tail on my shoulder "you should rest too" she told me in a gently voice but I shook my head "Not tired…." I muttered angrily and she sighed "Patchy….listen, I got another dream…I think it's time for you to become…what was it? Patchstar?"

I looked at her. "Now?" I whispered shaking a little. Heartsong sat down "Yes, now…tonight actually" she said in a soft voice and my heart jumped into my throat. I shut my eyes then reopened then. "I…..I don't know" I whispered and she placed her tail on my shoulder "Don't worry I'll be with you" she whispered. I started to shake again I then tried to calm down. "Ok…should we go now?" I asked in a whisper and this time she looked nervous "well, we could but I don't know where this….magical pool is-

"Moonpool"

"Ok Moonpool is"

"I know" Spottedpelt said sitting next to me catching me off guard. "Gah!" I jumped and my tail fluffed out. The warrior laughed at me and I glared at him "Don't sneak up behind me!" I hissed at him and he chuckled "Heartsong you can stay here, I'll bring Patchtail to get her lives"

"ok" she said with a shrug and went back to Longclaw. "Let's head off" he said but I stopped "wait" I told him and walked over to Sunflower. She looked at me and I let out a deep breath "Ok, Longclaw is too injuried to take over, I want you to put out a patrol to make sure Windclan doesn't attack again" I told her and she tilted her head "What?" I just blinked then sighed "ok new plan….Palesun!" I yowled and she came out of the warrior den "Yes? Longclaw is injured I need you to take out a patrol so Windclan doesn't attack" I told her and she nodded "Ok, Sunflower! Nightpelt, Blackfur, Twistedpelt and Flowerpaw come with me!" she ordered and soon they all joined.

Flowerpaw got next to me instantly "No, Blackfur is going to mentor you I have to do something"

"Wait what?" she said looking at my niece who shook her head "No! You have to do it!"

"Jasm-Flowerpaw I have to do something, I'll train you when I get back" I told her, I could tell she didn't like it but she had to get over it. Spottedpelt placed his tail on my shoulder and lead me out of the camp. We walked for a while, and he lead me past Thunderclan where we ran into a small patrol of Berrynose, Cinderheart, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe. Brambleclaw was first to greet them "Hello, Patchtail….Spottedpelt" he added Spottedpelt's name with a slight growl. "Brambleclaw, Cinderheart, Berrynose…" I said tilting my head and they all gave me a look even Spottedpelt. "You know our names? How?" Berrynose asked with a threatening growl. '_Oops'_ I thought and my mind raced trying to come up with an excuse.

"I…um….Firestar…told me"

They seemed to relax at that. I took a deep breath and Spottedpelt just shook his head "if you don't mind Brambleclaw we're going to Moonpool" he told the deputy who narrowed his eyes. "Yes, why don't you do that" he said and with a tail flick he lead the patrol away. Some were glaring at me. We then went back to walking "…I know Firestar didn't tell you those names…he couldn't have…so tell me how did you?" he asked and I shook my head "you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

He just shrugged "tell me where you are ready" he muttered. We walked in silence the rest of the way. Once there I looked inside the cave and noticed that Spottedpelt was outside of the cave. "Coming?" I asked him and he shook his head "I am nor a medicine cat nor a leader" he said and I slowly walked over to the pool and lapped up the icy water.

Slowly I felt my eye lids drop. Laying down I yawned and fell into a nice sleep. When I opened my eyes I was in a clearing. Nine cats surrounded me. I looked at them all, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Oakheart, Silverstream, Honeyfern, Raggedstar, Tallstar, Cinderpelt, and Yellowfang. I blinked Bluestar was the first to walk up to me.

"With this life I give you, happiness, use it well to make the ones you love and your clan happier"

She then placed her nose on my head and my eyes widened as a white, hot, agony pierced my body. I wanted to yowl but I willed myself not too. Slowly it left and I started to shake. Finally it left and I let out a sigh. Spottedleaf was next and I looked at her "you know, Firestar was right about you being pretty" I said without thinking but she didn't respond.

"With this life I give you, Bravery, use it well to defend your clan and to fight off your enemies" I braced myself as she touched my head, it wasn't as bad as Bluestar's gift but it wasn't a gentle feeling either. Like the last one as soon as it came it was gone.

Oakheart walked up to me and I felt a little intimated by him.

"With this life I give you, quickness, use it well, to get to your clan and loved ones quicker" he did the same thing and I let out a huff as a pain coursed through me. At this point I was panting and shaking.

Yellowfang was next "With this life I give you, respect, use it well" she didn't say what for which surprised me. She placed her nose on my head and I braced myself but instead of pain a felt an easy feeling run thought me. I let out a sigh it was nice to get away from the pain. It still wasn't over, once she was done Tallstar walked up.

"With this life, I give you compassion; use it to show the ones you love that you care about them"

I half expected another easy feeling but it wasn't. "Gah!" I growled as a pain swept over me. He then walked back in line where Honeyfern got up and stretched a little before walking up to me. "With this life I give you, Patience use it to mentor the young and to help the old"

Bracing myself she touched my head with her nose and I gritted my teeth as another wave came though me. After the pain past Honeyfern walked back to the line and Cinderpelt limped up to me.

"With this life I give you, knowledge, use it to mentor Flowerpaw better" she added the last bit with a chuckle. I felt a nice comfortable feeling run though me as she touched her nose to my head. After it was over she limped over and Silverstream stood up and walked over to me "With this life I give you, Passion, use it for when you are in battle" she placed her nose on my head and I almost collapsed it felt like someone knocked the wind out of me. I felt dazed at this. One left and it was Raggedstar. The Shadowclan leader sauntered up to me and said "With this life I give you, Strength, use it well for when your clan is in trouble" he said he then placed his nose on my head and I felt stronger and better. I felt my chest swell and I looked at all nine of them.

Bluestar then walked up to her bright blue eyes stared at me.

"I hail you by your new name, Patchstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Lightclan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity"

Slowly all the cats around me vanished and I woke up in the darkened cave. Slowly I got up and walked out where the harsh sunlight greeted me. Spottedpelt was laying down on the grass when I left the cave. "So? How'd it go?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Can't tell you"

He chuckled and placed his spotted tail on my shoulder "Let's go Patchstar…"


	28. Chapter 28

"You know, I'm fine Heartsong can I sleep in the warriors den?" I asked the cat, "It smells really herby in here."

"What shock and you're surrounded by herbs" she laughed, "No, you're shoulders are completely raw you'll reopen the wounds."

I looked up at the sky it was Midnight, Spottedpelt and Patchtail have already left to Moonpool so Patchtail could become Patchstar. I wanted to stand up and move around but I knew I shouldn't. Heartsong rubbed some chewed up pasty herbs on my shoulder, I hissed in pain and glared at her. She chuckled a little and finished rubbing it in.

"Hey Longclaw feeling better?" Nightpelt walked back into the camp followed by everyone else.

"Not really, but could be worse" I wanted to shrug but my shoulder were too sore and stiff.

Heatherleaf and Palesun grabbed some prey and sat in front of the camp, I notice a couple more cats sitting up still too Pinewhisker stationed himself outside the nursery and Smokepelt laid down out in the open. I looked at Nightpelt in confusion and she explained when they pulled me back to camp everyone saw me and got scared so they're not taking chances. I nodded and she left to sleep, I felt too antsy to sleep even though Heartsong insisted I did. I dozed in and out until I couldn't sleep anymore, I stood up and tried to avoid stretching and walked around a bit Smokepelt and Pinewhisker had both fallen asleep, Snowdapple had her head lying on his front legs. Sat down and looked up at the moon it'd be full in couple days, and then we'd introduce ourselves as a clan in the forest.

"What's up Longclaw?" Sunflower yawned.

"Nothing much, I just needed to move around a bit" I told her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Not completely but staying down won't help" I sighed.

"I wonder what time it is" she said looking at the sky.

"I'd say, judging on where the moon is 4 maybe 5 in the morning" I tilted my head.

We chatted for a bit longer before drowsiness set in and I yawned loudly, I headed back to Heartsong's den because I know if I tried to go to the warriors den I get an earful. I laid my head down and relaxed ready to sleep when I heard a rustling, my eyes shot open and I looked around for the direction, Heatherleaf had walked back into camp and woke Smokepelt up to take over for her. I sighed an then laughed at my paranoia, I closed my eyes once again becoming more and more relaxed; again there was rustling, but I didn't bother it was probably Palesun getting someone to take over for her now. I heard a yowl; Sunflower's voice screamed and woke everyone up.

"Windclan!" she yelled.

I shot up and was about to run out before Heartsong jumped out in front of me, she shook her head and I sideswiped her apologizing that I couldn't sit still. An entire party of Windclan cats was spread out in our camp, Pinewhisker and Snowdapple growling and hissing to keep them away from the nursery.

"Stop!" I yowled, "Why are you here, this is our territory."

"You don't belong here" one growled.

"We don't need five clans!" another meowed.

"Leave now and we won't kill you" yelled another.

"Are you willing to go against Starclan!?" I hissed.

The group froze, their jaws locked in anger, "It's Starclan will that we're here" I continued.

"We- we won't accept you!" the first one to speak spoke again.

"How will you accept us, tell me" I said.

"You have no leader if Starclan really wanted you here then you'd have one" a she-cat spoke.

"Our leader is getting her lives as we speak and we will come to the gathering in two days" I told them.

There was a low murmur among the invading cats, "Who is you're Deputy?" a cat asked from the crowd.

"I am" I said.

The cat walked out where I could see him, it was Onestar; we glared at each other for a couple beats before he called his deputy Ashfoot forward.

"If you can get blood three times from my deputy I will acknowledge your clan and even submit a tail length of territory to you and I will not allow my cats to invade your territory" he told me.

I nodded once, "NO!" Heartsong ran in front of me.

"Heartsong" I started.

"No you're hurt, I won't allow it" she growled at me.

"I have to, I can't allow anyone of you to get hurt" I said.

"Let someone else do it like your sister!" she cried.

"I'll do" Nightpelt stepped forward.

"Let her take over Longclaw is still injured" Heartsong pleaded.

Onestar thought about it and conceded; Nightpelt padded in front of Ashfoot positioning herself to fight. They attack each other, Nightpelt pinned Ashfoot and scratched her face before jumping away. Ashfoot bit Nightpelt's tail (first blood for both) they scratched and hissed at each other, their fight continued for what seemed like forever, but Nightpelt got the third blood just barely before Ashfoot got her third blood as well.

Onestar nodded, "you win, we shall acknowledge you and your territory; let's go."

Heartsong ran over to Nightpelt while Pinewhisker and Blackfur escorted Windclan out and marked the territory we'd gained in the process. It was now morning and everyone was excited about our progress as a clan in the forest.

"Hey why does it smell like we have more territory?" Patchtai- no Patchstar walked into the camp followed by Spottedpelt.

"It's a long story and Flowerpaw made everyone promise she could tell you" I laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

I listened to Flowerpaw just drone on, and on about the story and how cool it was. I finally had to place my paw on her mouth "Hush!" I growled at her and she shrugged and walked off. I couldn't help but notice that she hasn't been her normal bratty self. '_She's growing….cats grow faster than humans'_ I thought as the brown she-cat trotted away.

Longclaw walked up to me and I looked at her wounds, I lightly shuffled my paws as I eyed them. She noticed my gaze and sighed "so Patchstar, who are you taking to the gathering tonight?"

"The gathering?! It's tonight?!" I yowled bring attention to myself. Kayla just nodded "Yes, who are you bringing? Me of course since I'm your deputy" she said and I nodded. "W-Well, Spottedpelt"

"Eh, I don't think so about him" she said and he I looked at her "why?" I asked feeling suspicious. "Well, what if Windclan attacks again?" she asked and she did have a point not all cats are trustworthy. "Ok, how about Pinewhisker?"

"Ok"

"Blackfur and Nightpelt?"

"sounds good"

"Sunflower and Palesun?"

"Yeah that should do it!" she said happily and I nodded in agreement. "Ok then, now we wait…" I said laying down on the ground and she happily laid down with me.

**Xxxxoooo000oooooxxxx**

"Ok, it's time" I told Longclaw who nodded and I cleared my throat "Pinewhisker, Nightpelt, Blackfur, Sunflower and Palesun!" I yowled and slowly the cats surrounded me and Longclaw. I took a deep breath and went on explaining to them about the gathering and what it was about. "Wait? What about me and Smoketail?" Heatherleaf asked sitting down with a slight pout and I twitched my whiskers at her "Sorry, but just in case Windclan attacks again we need warriors here" I said sitting down and she still pouted.

I sighed and looked at Longclaw and the rest of the clan "Spottedpelt….can you watch the clan while we're away?" I asked and the black and white warrior nodded with a happy purr. I nodded towards him and then looked at Longclaw who nodded back. I straightened my back and sighed "Ok…let's get a move on" I demanded and headed out with Longclaw, Palesun, Sunflower, Blackfur, and Nightpelt. I gulped knowing that the other cats will not like us and will not accept us. Then another horrible thought past my mind "Oh…no" I whispered shaking.

Longclaw looked at me "Everything ok Patchstar?" she asked and I shook my head "Oh….Longclaw I forgot there are trees the leaders sit on at the gathering!" I said in an urgent whisper. She gave me a look "yeah, so?"

"Longclaw! I can't climb!"


	30. Chapter 30

I groaned at Patchstar's announcement and looked at her, "You've got to be kidding me, you're a cat now."

"That doesn't change the fact that I can't!" she yowled.

"Have you tried since we became cats?" I asked.

"Actually…no I haven't, maybe I can now" she said.

"Perfect let's shove off" I heaved a sigh.

It was already an unspoken promise that if Patchstar couldn't make it up I'd take her place up there or at least pull her up with me. We walked in line with the one in front of us and traveled to the gathering island, I could hear the chattering of cats that had already arrived. Patchstar and I lead the pack as we entered the area. Immediately all discussions halted at the sight of us, I saw Firestar up ahead looking slightly pleased that we were in attendance.

"What are you doing here" hissed Blackstar.

"We're here as clan of the forest" Patchstar.

"So the cats of the prophecy have become a whole, you're lucky I didn't kill one of your loiterers" Mistystar said bluntly.

"Well we're very glad you didn't, thank you" I answered her this time.

"What's your clans name then?" asked Mistystar.

"Lightclan" Patchstar said, looking surprising proud and upright, "I'm Lightclan's leader, Patchstar and I have indeed been given my nine lives by Starclan so you can no longer pretend we don't exist."

The Riverclan she-cat straightened her back and stuck her nose up at Patchstar; I laughed and walked to a space big enough for us. Heartsong padded up and sat next to me and the others followed. The other four clans allowed Patchstar to go first and introduce the clan, I silently rayed she could climb as a cat. It was not to be, Patchstar tried jumping to get herself and by the time she got her claws into the tree she was on the ground, she attempted two more tries before I stood up and started pushing her the tree.

"Claw it!" I yelled at her.

When she finally managed that I told her to hang on while I scurried up the tree on the other side climbed over and half way down to her and pulled her by the scruff of the neck the rest of the way.

"Thanks Longclaw" she said sheepishly.

"Do you need me to stay up here?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She nodded and stood on the branch where everyone could see her, "I honestly have no concerns for my clan that haven't already been settled, but I'm here to introduce my clan to you, as I've said before I'm the leader of Lightclan, Patchstar. This she-cat next to me is my deputy Longclaw, down where the rest of my clan sits is Heartsong, Pinewhisker, Nightpelt, Blackfur, Palesun and Sunflower."

As Patchstar said their names the cats stood up one-by-one, she said a few more words and stepped away to get down from the tree.

"Are you sure she's old enough to already be a Deputy?" a cat in the crowd asked, "She looks like an apprentice to me."

I growled under my breath, even as a cat I look younger than I am, "Not that it's your business but I'm two seasons old."

I pushed Patchstar to climb down by herself, which she barely managed 'note to self-teach Lightclan's esteemed leader how to climb a damn tree' and I hopped down after her. We listened to the other clan leaders speak and out of the corner of my eye I kept noticing something shining from the moonlight. After the four clan leaders had spoken I snuck away while everyone was filing off the island to find out what it was.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to walk over here" said the silver cat that had been lying behind the tree.

"Don't you need to go with your clan?" I asked the tom.

"I'm not a 'clan cat' as you call yourselves" he stated.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was sleeping, well until you started yelling at that patchy cat over there" he said tilting his head towards Patchstar.

"Sorry about that, so have you been living here?" I asked yet another question.

"Yep, there's really not a lot of prey that comes on to the island so sneak around and catch food off these guys land" he told me.

"If you keep that up they'll kill you" I told him.

"Are you going to tell on me?" he asked me.

"No, but if they catch you they'll most definitely will" I said as I began to walk back.

"Then can I join your clan?" he asked.

"You want to join my clan?" I asked him, surprised by the sudden request.

"Yep" he said, "that's your leader right, let me talk to her."

I stepped aside, "Go for it… um, what's your name?" I asked.

"Adrian…I used to be a house pet, you know the giant walkers, two-legs whatever you want to call them" Adrian told me.

He approached Patchstar and told her what he'd me and asked to join the clan, she looked at me and shrugged, she turned to looked at the others as well and the collective answer was 'sure, why not'. Patchstar accepted him and told that she'd give him a new name unless he wanted to keep his kittypet one, he didn't. Once we got back to camp a quick ceremony was held and Adrian became Moonfur.


	31. Chapter 31

"Ok, Flowerpaw I want you to crouch like this" I whispered crouching down so my belly almost touched the ground, with my tail low. Flowerpaw did as I did but her tail was still high. "Low!" I demanded and she rolled her eyes at me. Slowly her tail hit the ground and she looked forward. I took a deep breath and tried to scent a mouse or something.

Smelling a shrew I slowly crept forward. I saw the little rodent nibbling on a piece of grass. Licking my lips I jumped and landed on it breaking its neck. Jasmine let out a scream as I did so. I looked at her with the shrew in my mouth. Putting it down I looked at her "what?" I asked tilting my head and she looked at the little shrew. "You killed it…" she whispered and I sighed.

"I know I have too Jasmine….I mean Flowerpaw….I have too"

She started to cry and I brought her closer to my chest "I…want…to…go…home!" she cried gasping for breath in between words. I placed my paw on her back and shut my eyes "I know….I do too…I do too"

**Xxooxxoooxoooxoooxooooooooox xx**

Flowerpaw and I walked back to camp both of us holding fresh-kill in our mouths. Placing the fresh-kill in the pile I looked at Flowerpaw "Why don't you go and rest for now" I told her and she walked back to the apprentice den. "What's with her?" Spottedpelt asked scaring me. I glared at him a little then softened my gaze "Don't scare me like that" I said plainly and he chuckled.

"Hey have you seen Longclaw? She promised to teach me how to climb a tree" he then busted out laughing "Yeah, she told me about that, I think she's with Moonfur" I nodded a thanks and walked around camp till I saw the two of them laying in the sun. "Hey Longclaw!" I called out padding up to her, she looked up purring "Hello Patchstar" she dipped her head and I did the same to her. "You said you were going to teach me how to climb?...unless you're busy! If that's the case then I'll leave you two alone!" I then turned around and started to walk away "Patchstar!" She said at my sudden retreat.

She quickly caught up with me and sighed "come on" she said plainly and lead me out of camp. We walked to the nearest oak tree and without hesitating she jumped and climbed up the big tree. I sat down and gave her an I'm- not- amused- look. "now you're just gloating" she chuckled "a little…now extend you claws to the fullest and jump and make sure you hook your claws in the bark of the tree" she said from the branch. I let out a huff and jumped .

I did hook my claws in the tree, but somehow I managed to still slide down the bark like it was made of rubber. I made deep scratches down the tree as well. "Really Patchstar? She asked in an already bored voice "Once you get your claws into the tree then start to climb with your hind legs!"

I jumped again and tried to climb. I got half way then started to slide again. I heard Longclaw sigh when I hit the bottom of the tree "we have a long way to go…"


	32. Chapter 32

I moaned as I woke up, the sun was hitting me right in the eyes; I stood up and stretched careful not to wake anyone else up. I looked over the only ones still asleep were Moonfur and Barkclaw, I nudged both toms to see who would react, Barkclaw didn't budge but Moonfur woke up.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Come with me" I told him.

He stood and stretched and followed me out, I looked around the camp and noticed the fresh kill was low. I walked over to Snowdapple.

"Hey" I said.

"Good morning" she purred in response.

"Do you know if anyone's gone out to refresh the kill?" I asked her.

"Um… I think most everyone is watching the borders, ask Patchstar for a better answer" she told me.

I nodded and left her bathing herself, I caught Patchstar and Flowerpaw heading out.

"Hey Patchstar" I called.

"What's up Longclaw" she turned.

"What's everyone doing?" I asked, "Moonfur and I need something to do."

"Okay Nightpelt, Pinewhisker, Heatherleaf, Smokepelt and Blackfur are on patrol and Palesun, Twistedpelt, Sunflower and Spottedpelt are getting fresh kill" she told me, "Sorry."

I sighed, "I'll show him the territory I guess."

"After I get back with Flowerpaw you gotta teach me to climb trees don't forget" she called.

I nodded and walked back over to Moonfur who was now lying out in the sun, "well there's really not much for us to do, so I can go ahead and show you our borders or we can just take the night patrol."

"Night, I can't stand to waste this sun" he purred.

I laughed and joined him, stretching myself out; we talked for an hour before cat napping took over. I heard laughing over me; I peeked up at Spottedpelt and Nightpelt.

"What so funny?" I yawned.

"Nothing, just watching you sleep is funny butt's always in the air" I sniffed at Nightpelt.

"If you ask me the gathering was funnier than the way I sleep" I nudged her with my shoulder.

"True, very true" she snickered.

"It was indeed" Moonfur groaned as he stretched.

"What? What happened?" Spottedpelt looked among us.

We explained about Patchstar not being able to climb the tree and how I had to basically pull her up, "she looked like a squirrel scurrying up the other side."

Spottedpelt fell over laughing and left to tell Whitefoot and the other queens, I chatted with Nightpelt before hunger took over and she walked off to eat; I continued to lay with Moonfur.

"Hey Longclaw!" Patchstar called.

"Hello Patchstar" I purred.

"You said you were going to teach me how to climb? Unless you're busy! If that's the case then I'll leave you two alone!" she took off like a rocket.

"Idiot" I huffed before getting up and padding after her, "Patchstar!"

She stopped and turned around to look at me, she definitely misunderstood, and "come on" I said plainly.

I climbed up the tree to show off and she caught on, she continually tried to climb and failed worse than a chicken at it. She tired one more time and I sighed as she slid down, "We've got a long way to go."

"Then come down here and show me, how to keep a hold on it" she growled.

I climbed down and called her over, "Look, when you start up the tree don't keep your legs in front of you, extend them like this."

I showed her on the ground, enlightenment hit her face and I showed her; I took a few steps back and hit the tree at a dead run and showed Patchstar how to keep herself attached and told her to keep watching as I slowly ascended the tree.

"Okay, now you"


	33. Chapter 33

I hissed angry as I jumped from the tree. "You almost had it!" Longclaw said and I shook my pelt angrily. "Almost isn't good enough! I'm a failed excuse as a cat!" I yowled and she rolled her eyes. "Stop over reacting, you're a fine cat and a damn good leader. This is just a minor setback." She said softly and jumped down from the tree.

I let out another huff and sat down staring at my paws. "Ok what if I put it this way, in person of interest, Finch is the leader but he has his own faults, he can't walk properly and he had spinal surgery" she said softly and I just looked at her for a few moments then started to tear up. "But what he lacked in walking properly he made up in being a freaking genius!" I cried and she shook her head.

"Ok I'm done. Go to the camp!" she growled pushing me back to the camp. I let out a sigh and walked to my den and flopped down. Spottedpelt poked his head in my den "Is everything ok Patchy?" he asked in a soft voice. I looked up "I'm fine…" I sighed and he laid down next me. A little too close to my comfort but I just shook it off. "I think it's time for some more apprentices" I said laying my head down on my paws and he looked at me.

"you mean Leafkit and Softkit? Are they six moons?"

"…Of course" I muttered and he stared at me "are you sure?"

"They're around the same age" I said now taking interest in the stump ceiling. He just laughed softly "if you say so Patchy"

"Stop calling me Patchy" I ordered and he chuckled and lightly licked my ear "Ok if you want…well I should go" he said suddenly and stood up. I nodded "ok then, see you later"

"Yeah…maybe" he said retreading and watched him.

'_Maybe? What the hell does that mean?'_ I thought and then shook it off, Spottedpelt was a weird cat. Yawning I licked on of my paws and swiped it over my ear a few times then got up stretching my front paws out. Walking over to the nursery I looked at the kits all playing. Softkit was on top of Leafkit nibbling on her ear, Rosekit was grooming her white and brown fur, Cloudkit was happily playing with Whitefoot's tail along with Treekit and Spottedkit. "Hello Patchstar" Whitefoot greeted me with a purr. Mudfrost and Snowdapple didn't pay me any attention. I nodded at her and purred at the playing kits. "So cute" I told her and she nodded "Yes they are…I take it Spottedpelt told you?" she asked and I tilted my head. "Told me what?"

"That it's time for me and him to leave…" my eyes widen and then my claws slipped out of my paws. Without another word I turned around and stormed up to the black and white warrior. "You're leaving!?" I yowled causing almost everyone to look at me and Spottedpelt. It didn't take long for us to get surrounded by both cats and questions.

"You're leaving?" Flowerpaw asked in a soft voice.

"About time, when are you going?" Pinewhisker snorted.

"aww…Spottedpelt don't leave!" Longclaw said looking sad.

He then looked at me "well, I wanted to tell you all, I did….but-

"You just wanted to be a coward! God! why are all the males I know such cowards!?" I yowled angrily and then stormed out of the camp. "Patchstar!" I heard Longclaw yowl after me but I just ignored her and ran up the nearest oak tree I could. Sitting on the branch I glared at the ground and huffed. Feeling angry with myself I licked my chest and looked at the ground.

"Hey! You did it!" Spottedpelt said looking up at me. I glared at him "I don't want to talk to you!" I growled and turned my back on him. "Patchy!" he whined and then climbed up the tree. Once to my branch he hung there and without thinking I placed my paws on his as he dangled there. "Whoa! Uh patchy don't let go because if you do then I'll die!" he said and I chuckled "you want to talk I'll talk!" I growled beginning my claws out and he hissed in pain.

"I had a…oh forget it! I had a boyfriend, no I will not explain that to you, anyways he broke it off with me and he wanted to be a coward about it and wanted to do it a very bad way! But he didn't lucky him but what he did do was be a coward about how he wanted me to change in every way I was!" I yowled and he just flattened his ears. "Ok, why are you taking it out on me!?" he asked and I sighed and let go of his paws. "Because I'm mad…" I muttered and he jumped up next to me.

"Sorry…" he said and I shook my head. "I just want to ask you one thing" I said and he nodded.

"Anything"

"Get me down from here! I hate heights!"


	34. Chapter 34

I silently watched Spottedpelt and Patchstar, laughing at how she was able to climb the tree since she was angry.

"Why don't you leave them alone?" Moonfur asked.

"I will just making Patchstar's okay" I said before turning to him.

"Shall we go on patrol, it's almost dusk" he stated, I nodded.

The two of us along with Blackfur, Barkclaw, and Twistedpelt left for the borders, we walked along marking our scent to the trees and grass. We were finished with this process around midnight and headed back. I greeted Pinewhisker and Heatherleaf as we entered the camp; I walked to the fresh kill pile for something to eat before bed. As I began to eat a mouse I'd pick I noticed Whitefoot was still awake, I walked over to her.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Ah, hello Longclaw" she greeted me, "go right ahead I was just looking at the stars."

"Is something bothering you?" I asked her.

"Yes, a bit" she admitted, "Spottedpelt decided it was time for us to move on and I'm fine with that, but the kits aren't happy with the idea and their still so young."

"Why does he want to move on so suddenly?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's odd" she sighed.

"I'm sure everything will work out, maybe you should talk to him about it" I told her.

"Maybe, I really like it the thought of leaving again upsets me" Whitefoot laid her head on her paws.

I licked her head and purred that everything would be okay.


End file.
